The House of GoT
by ThePurpleRose
Summary: Some of the GoT Characters are living in a house together. Dillon's an idiot, Marduke can't cook, Lathenia has issues, Arkarian's super moody and everyone else is just plain weird. It's total madness. Please read and review! FINITO! Has plot& Drama
1. Of Fires and Omelettes

**AN: This is like my other fic 'The House of Eragon'. Be warned, the characters are random and out of character. Anyway, it's just a bit of fun 'cause my other two GoT fics are a little serious, which is very strange seeing as I'm a really random person. **

**This is set after Mr Carter was imprisoned in the Demon pit but before the fall of the citadel, so Rochelle and the immortals are in it. ****I have added a very me-like Character but she doesn't have my name or look like me. But yeah… Enjoy…**

* * *

**Kyla**

I'm not even in the room yet and I'm already in hysterics. Through the doorway, I can see that Marduke has set the oven on fire and is screaming for Lathenia. Dillon is trying to stamp it out but unfortunately for Dillon, stamping fires out only works if you're doing it on material, and definitely not when you're kicking the door of a burning oven. He breaks through the door with his foot, enabling the flames to lick his ankles. He screams as his trouser leg catches fire.

"Kyla!" He shrieks, running around the kitchen, setting other stuff on fire, including the table and Marduke. "A little help would be nice! Please."

That's me, I'm Kyla. I'm eighteen and I'm new to the Named. I'm the replacement for Marcus Carter. Boy, am I glad he's dead. The homework he gave me, and the hours of historical boredom. I mean, if you want people to like learning stuff you teach it well. So did Carter like history or not? That's the main question.

But anyway, I live in huge house with Ethan, Rochelle, Arkarian, Isabel, Matt, Neriah, Marduke, Lathenia, Lorian, Oh and Lady Arabella pops in sometimes to check that her soul mate hasn't gone completely insane yet and to see if he and his sister have made peace yet.

Lathenia comes down the stairs, yawning. She screams when sees the fire. "LORIAN! FIRE!"

"Again?" Is the sleepy reply as the leader of the Guard ambles down the stairs. Lorian points a finger at the room to quench the fire.

Marduke goes back to the oven and removes the black thing that was once something edible from the oven. "ALL RIGHT, WHO WANTS OMELETTES?" He calls up the stairs.

He gets no reply. None of Marduke's food is edible. It's always ruined in some way, even if he gets a takeaway he wrecks it somehow.

Lathenia rushes forwards, pulling Dillon, who's moaning on the floor with the pain of being burned, into a tight embrace. "Mine." She croons softly into his ear, glaring at her elder brother. "All mine."

I back away, very slowly. My plan to escape with no-one noticing fails miserably though, when I back into Arkarian by accident.

"Oh, sorry Arkarian." I apologise, but my apology is ignored as Arkarian too is glaring at Lorian.

"What is this? Glare at Lorian day?" Lorian jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ooh! Glare at Lorian day!" I exclaim, joining in the glaring.

I shall glare at the immortal all day, until I get distracted or just plain forget. Glaring is good. Glaring is random. Glaring exists. Actually, why does glaring exist? Sure it lets people know you don't like something they've done, but why not just tell them. Seriously though, Why do they exist?

Drat! I got distracted again. I'm now sitting in the doorway, and I'm sure I was probably frowning, as Ethan is giving me a very funny look from the stairs.

I grin evilly. "You look hungry, Ethan. Do you want an Omelette?" With that, I leave the room to watch Big Brother. They think they live in a mad house. They should try living here!

A while later, Ethan comes in looking rather green. "I hate you." He says. "I'm gonna kill you for this!"

He then bolts out of the room. "Yeah," I yell at his disappearing back, "When you eventually get out of the loo, you might!"

I return to the kitchen to steal some chocolate from the fridge. I'm shocked to find Lathenia, Lorian and Dillon still in there. Isabel is rolling on the floor laughing. Lathenia still holds in her arms tightly and Lorian is trying to coax her into letting him go.

"Lathenia, Dillon is his own person. He does not belong to you. You have to let him go." He reasons.

"Mine." Lathenia threatens, giving Lorian such extreme Evils that, had he not been used to them, he might've melted under the pressure.

Lorian tries a new tactic. "Look Lathenia, Fire!"

Lathenia screams, jumping into the air and leaving Dillon behind. Dillon runs into the lounge yelling: "I'M FREE! I'M FREE! WOO HOO!"

* * *

**AN: I shall make it funnier next chapter. It shall have Dillon and Kyla doing Karaoke and Arkarian being moody. Oh, and more of Marduke's lovely (Ahem) cooking.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also, tell me if there's a GoT character you want to be in house who isn't, and I'll either add them permanently or give them a guest appearance. **

**:-p Chuub to you all!**


	2. Of Karaoke and Cheese

**AN: I'm back, I told you I'd try to update soon – o****r did I? Oh well, enjoy the chapter. It's a lot more random than the last one. It's not all going to be in Kyla's pov but a lot of it is, including this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own Kyla, and the randomness that is the plot of this story, but GoT belongs to Marianne Curley and I'm not her.**_

****

* * *

****

**Kyla**

We're all sitting in the lounge watching TV. Well, Isabel, Neriah, Rochelle and Matt are, Ethan's giving me Evils 'cause of yesterday's omelette incident, Arkarian's glaring randomly at anything that moves – I swear he'll get really bad wrinkles around his eyes from doing that, no matter about his age defying skill (lucky) – and Dillon isn't actually here yet.

Oops, I spoke to soon: He's now coming through the door, singing very badly.

"I'M WALKIN' ON SUNSHINE, WOAH-OH! I'M WALKIN' ON SUNSHINE!" He sings, horrifically out of tune.

Arkarian glares at him. Ethan turns to Dillon. "Shut up Dillon! Some of us are trying to watch TV."

"You weren't." I mutter. "You were giving me Evils."

Ethan sends me a withering look, projecting his thoughts. _Look, do you want him to drive us to insanity with his hideous singing?_

_Oh, he did that a long time ago, so I wouldn't worry about it. _I project. Ethan isn't a truthseer, but Matt, Neriah, Arkarian and Rochelle are. Matt sniggers. Neriah smiles and elbows him, while Rochelle tries to keep a straight face. Arkarian bursts into tears.

We all scoot away from him as Isabel tries to comfort him. "Mood swings." She mouths to us.

Rochelle mouths back. "But he's a _six hundred year old MAN_!"

Isabel mouths back. "Mid-life crisis."

"But he's _six hundred_ years old!" I mouth.

Dillon, who's come to sit in between Matt and I, mouths. "Man, that's old."

That does it; Matt bursts into hysterics, falling onto the floor. "Dillon's an idiot!" He splutters through his fit of laughter. "He's really, really, thick!"

Dillon sniffs. "That's not very nice! I was your friend for years!"

"And he's very glad you are Dillon." Neriah says, patting him on the back.

Dillon hisses and makes the sign of the cross at her. She withdraws her and raises her hands with the palm facing outwards.

At that point, Lorian and Lathenia walk through the lounge. "We're going down to the lake fishing." Lorian notifies us. "We locked Marduke in his room with some-" The immortals both shudder. "-cooking ingredients."

Lathenia squeezes some sun cream out of a bottle of the stuff. "Lorian, turn around so I can cream up your face."

"I don't need sun cream!" Lorian snaps, running from the room, with Lathenia chasing him.

"Yes you do!" She argues.

"I see where Arkarian gets it from." Ethan states.

Arkarian, who's calmed down a bit now, grins. "You know, Isabel, we have the whole house to ourselves."

Isabel grabs his hand. "Let's go." The pair disappear from the room.

All eyes turn to Matt. "Well," Dillon says impatiently, "they've gone upstairs."

"I know." Matt replies. "I've given up on caring. She has control over her actions. It's not my fault if she does something stupid."

"Aw!" Neriah says smiling. "That's so cute. I think it deserves a reward." She blushes.

"Oh." Realisation dawns on Matt. The two immortals use their wings to escape.

"And so it's just four." Rochelle comments.

Ethan grins. "Not anymore! Rochelle, I love you and I'm taking you on a date to the beach!"

"Yay!" Rochelle exclaims as she takes his hand and they bolt for the front door.

There is a very long silence. Dillon breaks it.

"So?"

I reply. "So?"

"We have the house practically to ourselves." He observes.

I answer. "Ten out of ten for observation."

"Let's do it!"

I gulp. "Do what exactly?"

"Karaoke!" Dillon exclaims.

"Yay!" I cheer. "We have no music and no microphones but yeah… I love Karaoke!"

(**AN: I'm changing to script format for the songs. The first one is to the tune of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.)**

Me: - gets up on sofa and sings – Cheese rocks my non-existent toe socks so do you like it.

Dillon: - stands on chair to sing - I will eat it with oranges then I will marmite it.

Me: - pulls funny face and leaps of sofa – EW! Dillon that is really gross. Marmite is disgusting

Dillon: But it tastes so good and I like it more than I like you.

Me: - tips Dillon off chair – Dillon I'm going to kill you. Dillon I'm going to kill you.

Dillon: - grins apologetically – No offence, I love marmite an awful, awful lot.

Me: - helps Dillon up – Good, but marmite's still disgusting and I love cheese.

Dillon: Yes it tastes great and I'm hungry, I want cheese now.

Me: - nods – Okay, shall we go to the fridge, get some cheese and eat it!

Both: - sings to the tune of Robbie Williams' 'let me entertain you' whilst skipping to the kitchen – Let u-us eat chee-eese.

Dillon: Do, do, do.

Both: - I open fridge – Let u-us eat chee-eese.

Dillon: - does knee slide – Do, do, do. Ow!

(**A/N: Back to Kyla's pov.)**

I scan the contents of the fridge. "Nope, sorry Dillon, No cheese."

"What kind of a house of torture is this? No cheese? That is just Evil!" He moans. "Ooh! Look, Cheese!"

I sigh; he's picked up Marduke's homemade apple pie. I decide to be nice and tell him 'cause it's just me and him in the house not doing something interesting – or not, as the case may be – and I don't want to be a total lonerism. "Dillon, that's the apple pie Marduke made this morning."

"I'll taste it and prove that it's cheese."

"If you do, you'll be ill all day." I warn, but it's too late, he's tasted that icky _thing_ Marduke likes to call food.

He gulps, lobs the thing back into the fridge and races out of the door.

I sing: "All by myself. I have no cheese. I'm by myself, I need Cheese!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? It's longer than the last one. **

**Next chapter, Lorian discovers there's a front door to the house, and Marduke is left in charge with the named. Will he live to tell the tale?**

**LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD: I'll put you in the next chapter. What do you want your character's name to be? And what do you want her to look like?**

**Please review :-p**


	3. Of Doors and Visitors

**AN: Sorry I took ages to update. LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD!, you're in this chapter. Your character will be random. You have been warned. Anyway, here it is…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT, but I do own the cheese I'm eating. Yay! Cheese!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Kyla**

Dillon yawns. Ethan blinks. I sigh.

Dillon blinks. Ethan sighs. I yawn.

Dillon sighs. Ethan yawns. I blink.

Arkarian coughs. I sigh. Ethan blinks. Dillon yawns.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THE INSANITY ANY LONGER!" Neriah shouts, storming out of the room.

Dillon jumps up, singing. "Ding Dong, the Sue has gone!"

Matt gasps. "Dillon! Neriah is not a Mary Sue! She's my girlfriend, isn't she people?"

"Yep, she's definitely your girlfriend." Ethan replies cheerily.

"Thank-you." Matt says gloatingly to Dillon.

There's a pause before Matt cottons on. "Wait, I asked for back-up that she's not a Mary Sue."

"Actually," I point out, "you asked for back-up on whether or not she's your girlfriend, and Ethan gave you back up because we're all perfectly clear that she is your girlfriend and not Ethan's or Arkarian's for example."

There's another silence. "Wait a minute, you're being evasive! You think she's a Mary Sue! Don't you?"

Arkarian thinks fast. "No Matt, we think she's a Sue, not a Mary Sue."

Dillon whispers in Arkarian's ear. "Aren't they the same thing?"

Ethan slaps his own forehead. "Dillon, oranges and pears are not the same thing!" he covers.

He needn't have bothered; Matt's absorbed in his own random thoughts. I might've been able to pick some up but I'll only look in matt's mind when hell freezes over, or something just as strange. I mean, who knows where it's been?

He gasps and turns to Arkarian. "You think she's a Mary Sue! You deserve to fall off the face of the earth! You evil…THING!"

Arkarian leaps up. "You can't tell me what to do!" He yells, slamming the door as he too stomps out of the room."

"I don't care!" Matt calls after him before slamming the other door.

"Do you thing we should go after them?" Ethan asks.

I pull a face. "Nah. We ought to let them cool down before we even think about it."

"Besides," Ethan adds, "that's Isabel's job for Arkarian. Who does it for Matt?"

"Neriah usually." I supply. "But I guess no-one else loves Matt."

"Aww!" Dillon coos. "He's a little loner!"

"Matt's a loner?" Ethan questions. "Dillon, he's our friend."

"He's not a loner!" I argue. "He a lonerism – or does he deserve the title of lonerism? No. Sorry Dillon, you're right. Matt's a loner!"

"He's all by his self."

Dillon, Ethan and I share a knowing look and grin evilly. We sing in unison. "All by his self: Matt's a loner. He's by himself: all alone!"

"I heard that!" A muffled voice comes from the hallway.

The doorbell rings, putting an end to any shouted conversation that may or may not have started.

"I'll get it!" I yell, racing to the front door. Unfortunately, I run a little to fast and run straight into the door before I have time to apply the breaks. I bounce off the door and land in a heap on the floor. Lorian steps over me to open it, completely ignoring my presence.

I see Lady Arabella from my position on the floor. Lorian invites her in with a gesture. "Just ignore the idiots."

I kick his ankle. "Oi! I'm not an idiot! I'm a completely random and ever so slightly insane person! I'm offended now! I know my one times table!"

Lorian rolls his eyes and sighs. "Just ignore the completely random and ever so slightly cough insane person and the idiots."

I kick his ankle again. "Ow!"

"You missed 'utterly fabulous whom I could never manage in this household without' off the list." I state.

"Well that's just tough 'cause I'm not repeating it again." He says, leading Lady Arabella into the lounge, where Ethan and Dillon are debating whether Oranges and Pears are the same thing. I follow, giving him such extreme Evils that had he not been ignoring me totally and looks could actually kill, we'd all be munching on those little sticks of cheese and pineapple at his funeral.

Mmmmmm… I love those cheese and pineapple on sticks. God, I want some cheese. I wonder if we have any cheese in the fridge. But I'm too lazy to get up and look for the cheese. I sniff and wipe away a non-existent tear from my eye. I want cheese so badly, yet the fridge is so far away. You see, this is the eternal struggle: laziness versus greed.

Then I have a full blown light bulb moment. "Hey Dillon, if you get me some cheese from the fridge, I'll let you have a bit."

Dillon considers this. "But the fridge is so far away!"

"But it'll be worth it." I flutter my eyelashes at him. "Please."

"Hey Ethan, get us some cheese from the fridge."

Ethan ambles into the kitchen. I high-five Dillon. "Yeah, Cheese!"

Lorian gasps, drawing my attention. "Hang on a minute, if I can't get out, then how did you get in?"

Lady Arabella rolls her eyes. "I used the front door and you were the one who let me in."

"There's a front door?" Lorian questions, with an expression of total shock on his face.

I giggle and whisper to Dillon. "Someone's having a blonde moment."

(**AN: I actually have nothing against blondes, and they're not all stupid. So don't be offended if you're a blonde.**)

Dillon nods. "I don't get it. Is he a malteaser? I mean he's not blonde but he's not a brunette either, he's all silver-ish."

I roll my eyes. "Dillon, it's so obvious! Lorian's a white malteaser that's been coated in silver."

Lorian runs from the room and we hear the obvious thuds as he sprints up the stairs too. Lady Arabella follows at a walk. "Lorian, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing my stuff for a holiday, do you want to come?"

"Of course! I'm not missing a holiday for anything!"

"They're not inviting us!" Ethan exclaims as he joins us with the cheese.

Dillon grunts. I shrug and reply. "They'd probably only go a little way down the road."

Ethan grins. "And we'll have the house all to ourselves – except for Lathenia."

Dillon groans audibly, but his annoyance is short-lived as we all observe Lorian and Lathenia lugging suitcases out of the front door with Lady Arabella following.

"Be good!" Lathenia calls. "Marduke's locked in his room with a lot of cooking ingredients, don't forget to feed and water him!"

Lorian adds. "I'm sending another of the Guard's soldiers to look after you, and I'm not gonna tell you to be nice because I really couldn't care less about what you do to torture her."

"Lorian!" Lathenia scolds. "Now that wasn't nice! You should be setting a good example by being…" Her voice fades out.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves." Dillon observes.

I would say 'ten out of ten for observation but I really can't be bothered to, so I just kick him with as much force as I can be bothered to use i.e. not a lot.

Ethan sighs. "I wonder what Isabel and Rochelle are doing now."

"Most likely, shopping or eating." I say. They left early in the morning for a girly shopping trip. I didn't want to go and they didn't invite Neriah. I might've been wishing I'd gone right now, except it was totally worth refusing 'cause I got to kick Lorian. Man, I wish I'd had a video camera then, I really do. I guzzle down the cheese in one, before Dillon can try to steal it, 'cause he's already eaten his, the greedy pig.

"I love cheese." He says, smiling blissfully.

I agree. "Cheese rocks my non-existent toe socks and my existent shoes and normal plain socks."

Ethan just lets out a contented sigh. Oh yes, life is good when there's cheese nearby.

The doorbell rings again. "I'll get it!" I yell, racing to the door again with Dillon following.

Unfortunately, I forget to brake again.

Fortunately, the door is there to stop me from going any further.

Unfortunately, the door is hard, and not only does it hurt to bash into, I bounce off it, just like earlier.

Fortunately, I land on something soft.

That soft thing is Dillon, but I don't know whether that's fortunate or unfortunate. He has no cheese but is a useful ally in getting cheese.

The doorbell rings again. I jump up. "I'll get it!" This time, I manage to open the door without bashing into it and falling over.

On the doorstep is a girl about my age, with sleek auburn hair and dark blue eyes, which are very similar to mine but a bit darker, I think. She smiles.

"Hi, I've been sent here by Lorian to make sure none of you kill each other. My name's Norom."

I eye her suspiciously. "Do you have any proof that you've been sent by Lorian, 'cause I can't remember the white malteaser coated in silver saying anything about sending a person here."

"He did!" Dillon says from the floor behind me. I stand on his foot. "Ow! He said we could torture her any way we like 'cause he doesn't care." I kick him in the nuts. "Ow! My manliness!"

"You didn't have any to begin with Dillon so shut up!" I say.

Norom laughs, handing me a letter. It looks like Lorian's handwriting. It smells like paper and I'm sure not tasting it.

"Arkarian!" I yell. "Ethan! Come here!" When they get here, I say to Norom, wait here a moment, as I shut the door. "What do we do?" I hand Arkarian Lorian's letter.

"It's written by my father alright." He states.

Ethan suggests. "We should ask her a few questions and if we like her, or think annoying her will be easy and fun, we let her in."

"I second that!" I agree, as does Arkarian. Dillon just nods, still moaning about me compromising his manliness – even though Dillon is actually as girly, sometimes girlier than me!

"Out of interest, did you just kick Dillon in the balls?" Ethan asks.

"I did indeed." I grin as I open the door to reveal Norom again. "We have a few questions for you."

* * *

**AN: That was actually longer than the last chapter. Norom will be more random next chapter. I was going to do the questioning bit in this chapter, but it's already quite long and I can do it with next chapters plot too. Oh, and Lorian and Lathenia will be coming back eventually.**

**If there are any characters you want in the house who aren't, or if, like LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD!, you want to be in the house as either a guest or a housemate, tell me and I'll add you or the other character in.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: You rock my non-existent toe socks and my existent shoes and normal plain socks!**

**Please review:-p**


	4. Of Interrogation and Normality NOT

**AN: Right, this chapter may be late because I'm trying to write it in between thunderstorms – so I apologise if it is. RoSyChArLiE and Sadie are in this chapter with Norom. ****I owe you Sadie, you read all my stories! So thanks! Don't be offended if your characters are totally unlike you. They will be random. Enjoy the latest random chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT, I only own Kyla and the randomness of the plot – oh and Sadie, 'cause she's my slave! MUAHAHA! (She's not **__**really; she's just letting me control some random places when she eventually takes over the world. And I mean the real Sadie and not the Character Sadie.)**_

****

* * *

****

**Kyla**

Norom smiles. "Ask away."

"Firstly, what is your full name?" Ethan asks.

Norom sighs. "Norom Toidi."

"What is your favourite thing in the whole wide universe?" Dillon questions excitedly.

Norom's face lights up with happiness. "PICKLES!"

I eye her critically. "Do you like cheese?"

"Do I? Cheese is edible! It's great!" Norom answers animatedly.

Arkarian is next to interrogate Norom. "Did anyone come with you?"

"Yes, Rosy and Sadie are 'supervising' me." Norom says, wrinkling up her nose.

"Do they like cheese also?" I enquire. This is the decider. If either of them doesn't like cheese, they're not coming in!

Norom nods. "Who doesn't?"

I shrug. "Some boring person who doesn't eat 'cause they might get fat, and Mary Sues."

"I see your point." Norom agrees.

"Would you excuse us a moment? Marduke's calling." Arkarian says, closing the door on Norom yet again. "Right, what do you think?"

"I like her." Dillon answers.

Ethan nods. I vocalise my agreement. "She likes cheese. She could be a useful ally to us."

I open the door and find that her two supervisors are standing either side of her. Dillon closes the door again. He whispers. "I think we should question them too."

I open the door again, squishing him to the wall. "Right, let's make this quick. Norom, you can come inside." I move out of the way slightly to let her in. "Rosy and Sadie, we need to know: Do you like cheese?"

The taller one of the two grins. "Of course I like cheese, who wouldn't?"

The other one, who's shorter though not by a lot and has short brown hair and light blue eyes, nods fiercely. "Cheese is food. Food is good. I'm Sadie, by the way."

I smile in a welcoming way. "Then come in. I hope you can stand Mary Sues."

I shut the door, grinning evilly at Dillon who glares and mutters. "Manliness compromiser!"

"Marduke's cooking eater!" I throw back. It's not a bad insult even if I do say so myself; it has the desired effect of Dillon closing his eyes for a moment and shuddering. Actually, the thought of eating that hideous muck, which Marduke wrongly calls food, sends chills down my spine. Dillon and I share a look of pure horror as we follow Norom, Sadie, Rosy, Arkarian and Ethan into the lounge.

There's an awkward silence as Arkarian leaves the room to go outside.

"So?" Dillon breaks the silence as usual.

"So?" I mimic, purely out of habit.

Norom yells. "PICKLES!"

"You see why she needs a supervisor now?" Sadie asks.

I nod. "Yeah, Dillon's like that too. Only he doesn't yell 'pickles', he's just a total malteaser and idiot in general."

"I see." Sadie replies. "So, what are your goals in life?"

Rosy is busy studying her freshly manicured nails. Norom is glaring at Rosy's manicured nails. She mutters. "Pickle stealer!"

I answer Sadie. "I've planned out my life totally. When I eventually escape this house, I'm going to take Dillon to the top of an active volcano, then push him in eat, and eat all his cheese while he slowly drowns in magma, because I aided him in killing Neriah using Matt's floppy hands after we got him completely drunk and Dillon never paid me back in Cheese."

"I see." Sadie says, nodding very slowly. "My life goal is to take over the world. I will rule over all and be rich and famous and rich and happy, and oh, rich!"

"Indeed." I reply. "You have fun with that. Oh, and make sure I'm supplied with as much cheese as I want and need!"

"Will do."

There's another silence, but Dillon doesn't have a chance to break this one 'cause Rosy gets there first. "OH MY GOD!!!!! I LIKE TOTALLY BROKE A NAIL!" She wipes a tear from her eye.

Sadie says calmly. "Calm down; you can even it out with a nail file."

More tears threaten to fall from Rosy's eyes. I personally can't see any kind of break in any of her nails.

Rosy is still panicking. "BUT IF I DO THAT, MY NAILS WILL LIKE BE TOTALLY DIFFERENT LENGTHS! LIKE OH MY GOD!"

"They'll grow back. They're nails." Sadie reasons.

Rosy realises that she's been crying real tears. "LIKE OH MY GOD! MY MASCARA'S RUNNING! TOTAL EMERGENCY!" She runs out of the room.

Sadie sighs. "How on earth did I manage to get stuck with these two? Where do you think it all went wrong?"

I shrug and send her a sympathetic look.

Dillon straightens on the sofa. "OOH OOH, I KNOW! Was it when you were born?"

Sadie rolls her eyes. To me she says. "I pity you, I really do. You're stuck in this place with him, and no chance to fulfil your goal of taking over the world."

At that point, Arkarian comes in with enough cheese sandwiches for everyone. I gasp.

Dillon gasps.

We share a look, our facial features breaking into a grin.

I throw myself at Arkarian's legs, hugging them for all they're worth – which is quite a lot when he's holding cheese. I shriek. "CHEESE! OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!"

Sadie rolls her eyes. Arkarian hops over to the end table with me still clinging to his legs to deposit the tray of sandwiches. As soon as they touch the table, I let go of his legs and grab a sandwich while Dillon dives off the sofa in order to be near enough to grab a sandwich.

Norom enquires pleasantly. "Do you have any pickles?"

Arkarian nods. "I'll do pickles for tea."

"Thanks." Norom says, joining Dillon and me by the sandwich tray with Ethan.

Sadie asks Arkarian and Ethan. "Are you the only normal ones?"

Arkarian wipes a non-existent tear from his eye. He whispers. "Thank-you!" Then hugs her.

Ethan shrugs. "I'm normal? When did this happen? And why was I not told about it?"

"'Cause you've never been normal Ethan." I reply, through a mouthful of sandwich. It actually comes out like this. "Mush mmm mmner min monal Metham." But Ethan, being used to all this eating cheese and talking understands perfectly. Of course, it would be so much easier if Ethan was a truthseer too. I'll have to annoy Lorian until he agrees too award Ethan the power of Truthseeing.

"Yay!" Norom exclaims after swallowing. "More not normal people! Woot! I'm not a loner anymore."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry, it's not very long or funny, but I'm going out tonight and I needed to introduce Norom, Sadie, and Rosy's characters. Next chapter will be funnier.**

**In the next chapter, Lorian and Lathenia may return, Norom finds pickles, Isabel goes hyper, and Dillon and Kyla run out of cheese! Nooooooo! How will they ever survive?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You people are the greatest! You deserve cheese!**

**Please review :-p **

**And Chuub to you all!**


	5. Of Realisations and Catfights

**AN****: Sorry it took me so long to update! Hey, you lot haven't had as long to wait as my Eragon readers – and I left them on a cliffie! We've had thunderstorms and I've been busy. But I'm back now and Natalie, Melissa and Emily are in this chapter. It's not all in Kyla's pov. Next chapter or the chapter after that will be in Emily's pov for sure – and there may be others. So enjoy…**

_**Disclaimer: Is it really worth suing; I, mean, it's not like I have mega millions anyway. But even so, I don't own GoT!**_

****

* * *

****

**Kyla**

As I lay upside down on the sofa with beside Dillon, who's sitting cross-legged on the floor, Norom, who is the right way up on the sofa, Rosy putting on mascara, and Sadie planning her method of taking over the world with a load of maps to the left of the TV – or at least I think it's left, I might be wrong 'cause I am upside down – I realise just how much I've come to enjoy their company.

They've been here for two weeks now, and I've come to know them well. Rosy is obsessive in that she spends moist of the day in front of a mirror. Going to the loo takes her half an hour because she can't resist looking at herself in the mirror. Thank god we have two loos or we'd never be able to go ourselves.

Sadie is also obsessive, but she spends her time either dreaming about taking over the world or planning to take over the world. And then there's Norom.

She too is obsessive but she has many obsessions, like Pickles and random yelling in silences or anything quiet enough for her to be heard when she feels like yelling. But she's random too, and that's good 'cause we're all random here – except Matt, 'cause he's just stupid, and Neriah, 'cause she's a Mary Sue.

Then I realise everything's gone quiet. "PICKLES!"

Dillon elbows me. "Cheese." He states.

With that, I remember that the last time I ate was breakfast and that was a whole … amount of time ago! I can't actually remember when I last ate. I don't time when I start and finish eating – that would just be plain weird.

"I'm hungry." I reveal to Dillon.

Dillon sends me a look that says 'well duh' then speaks. "The last time we ate was exactly three hours, fifteen minutes and fort-five seconds ago, so you would be!"

"…Okay…" Dillon has just been upgraded from a random individual to a weirdo. A very clever weirdo, mind you. I wouldn't have been able to count that precisely. I would have been distracted then given up. But yeah… I want cheese.

"So are you gonna get the cheese or am I?" Dillon enquires.

I reply. "Normally, I'd say you but the blood is kinda rushing to my head right now and my neck hurts, so it will have to be a united effort, or you won't get any 'cause I'm not getting two!"

I slide off the sofa, with Dillon moving just before my feet accidentally connect with his face. As I stand up, Dillon grins evilly. "I'll race you!"

"Sure!" I answer, legging it into the kitchen.

Dillon just manages to beat me to the fridge. He stops just in front of the fridge. Unfortunately, I don't. I forget to apply the brakes and slam into the back of him, propelling the pair of us into the fridge door. I bounce off and land in the one of the kitchen chairs. Dillon lands on the tiled floor with a thud.

I jump up and wrench open the fridge, scanning its contents for cheese. "Dillon? Come here. I think I'm seeing things."

Dillon joins me, muttering and rubbing his butt. He looks in the fridge. "You're not seeing things." He admits.

He gulps

I freeze, turning wide-eyed to the also wide-eyed Dillon. "That means-"

I gulp.

We share a totally, completely horrified look, and finish my sentence in unison. "We've run out of cheese."

Dillon blinks and rubs his eyes before taking another look. I run outside to where Ethan's trying to calm down Isabel, who's jumping up and down shrieking the word sugar, while Rochelle hides behind the pot plant, which is really not working 'cause she's an awful lot bigger than that tiny plant and there's a big one beside it too. Neriah is sunbathing on the lawn in her skimpy white bikini with a matching handbag.

I grab Ethan by the shoulders and say in a voice that's barely a whisper. "Ethan, we have no more cheese and we're nowhere near a supermarket!"

Ethan nods. "We'll just have to wait until Lorian and Lathenia get back to get some." He says casually.

My jaw drops. Did he hear me correctly? Does he understand the scale of this emergency? "Ethan. WE HAVE NO CHEESE!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down." He says calmly. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

The finality of his words finally sinks in. there's nothing we can do about the emergency. I have no cheese and will continue to have no cheese until the immortals return from holiday. I feel the hot tears fall down my cheeks. I scream and sink to my knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ethan pulls me into a hug so I can soak his shirt in my extreme grief. "Shh!" he murmurs as I continue to scream and sob. "It's alright. It's not forever. The cheese shall eventually return."

Neriah scoffs. "What's the big deal? It's only cheese."

I stop sobbing abruptly, postponing my grief for the cheese so that I can be incredibly furious. I pull away form Ethan to face Neriah. "What did you say?" I demand through gritted teeth. Ethan senses what's going to happen and grabs me by the arms.

Neriah repeats herself.

Ethan's plan to stop me from hurting the smug Sue fails when I bring my heels up between his legs, forcing him to let go. I throw myself at Neriah, my fondest wish being to crush her face like a little worm, and then castrate her. I doubt that's possible but hey, Lorian made himself genderless and it sure would be fun to do that in the utmost painful way to Neriah!

I scratch her face, slap her and punch her in her big gob! Because I've pinned her to the floor, she can't do a lot to me. She struggles, kicks and tries to strangle me but I have her completely beaten. Stuff her Mary Sue powers; she's still no match for the random cheese-lover! Ha!

Arkarian and Norom come running outside attracted my sobs, Neriah's cries of pain and Ethan's writhing and yelling. "BREAK IT UP! LADIES AND SUES PLEASE!"

Arkarian tries to pull me off Neriah, but I bite his arm hard enough to make him rethink his approach. I trap Neriah's hand in between my chin and shoulder jerking it hard. I hear Arkarian trying to talk us into a truce but we continue to bite, kick and scratch harder.

Then a new voice joins the rest. "BITE HER! GIVE HER A BLACK EYE! SQUISH HER FACE LIKE A LITTLE WORM! DOWN WITH THE SUE!" It's Dillon. He lowers his voice a little. "Man, this would be so much better if they were both in bikinis and wrestling in mud."

Rochelle's voice is heard next. "DILLON!" There's a smash as a flower pot smashes and a 'Ner ner ne ner ner!' from Dillon.

Then arms close around my waist and I allow them to lift me away from Neriah, thinking I've done enough harm to Neriah for now and feeling rather triumphant. Neriah picks herself off the ground, black, blue and bleeding, and scowling, storms off indoors. I laugh then turn to find that it was Dillon who pulled me off Neriah.

Arkarian opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Isabel, who jumps on him from behind and screams. "SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! YEAH! SUGAR!" With that she runs into the fence still yelling 'sugar'.

I reply. "I know what you're gonna say Arkarian, but she did start it. She said our emergency was no big deal!"

Arkarian raises his blue eyebrows. "What's the emergency?"

My eyes begin to fill with tears but I beat them back; I'm not going to cry again. I hear Dillon swallow a sob before he hugs me. My voice wavers slightly at the thought of being cheese-less. "W-we ran out of Ch-cheese!"

Arkarian smiles sympathetically. "I see. That would explain it. Well done." He goes back inside leaving the rest of us – and the scattered remains of the small pot plant that was sacrificed in Rochelle's brave quest to injure Dillon.

Ethan turns to Rochelle. "Did Arkarian just approve of Kyla beating up Neriah?"

Rochelle nods. "I believe so."

Norom adds. "You know, something happened that will cancel out the absence of cheese totally."

We all look at her expectantly.

She holds up a small jar in her right hand. "I FOUND PICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She opens it with much difficulty and tips the entire contents in her mouth. With a great big gulp she shouts. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! PICKLES YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She begins to dance around us all then stops in her tracks.

Her bottom lip wavers. She says in a small voice. "Now I have no more pickles! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEESS!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

Rosy appears in the doorway. "You like totally killed the wrong guy on a mission. And that was like totally stupid! And I mean like totally!"

Norom ceases to grieve. Instead, she glares at Rosy with all she's worth. She spits. "PICKLE STEALER!"

Thankfully, at that moment, the doorbell rings.

I grin. "I'LL GET IT!"

I run to answer the door but as I get there, and fail to stop as usual, I realise that the door is open and bash straight into Lorian. Of course, I have to look up to identify him – why is that guy so tall? When I get over being distracted by Lorian's height, one thought fills my head: CHEESE!

I jump up and hug Lorian for all he's worth, which is a lot right now seeing as he's my only hope of getting cheese. I've guarded my thoughts well but Lorian guesses what this is all about as something red flashes past us screaming "MINE" while Dillon runs away screaming: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRORRRRRRRRRRRRRR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lorian states. "This about you wanting me to go and get cheese isn't it?"

I hug him even tighter. "NEVER LEAVE US HERE AGAIN! NEVER LEAVE US HERE AGAIN! DON'T LEVE ME WITH THE SUE THAT THINKS RUNNING OUT OF CHEESE IS NO BIG DEAL! GIVE ME CHEESE! OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!"

With that, I let go and drop to the floor with a thud. I pick myself up. "Anyway, how did you know I wasn't just missing glare at Lorian day? Or maybe just missing your company?"

Lorian answers. "Because I just did. With you, everything's about cheese. Anyway, I'm just here to tell you to go and pack because we're all going on holiday."

"Again?"

"Yes again; it's hardly fair that we get a holiday and you don't, now is it?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" I yell, racing upstairs to pack my things at top speed. I finish packing at a speed so fast it's almost supersonic, but still go downstairs to find that I'm the third to last one there.

We're now waiting for Rosy (The guests are coming too), and Neriah. Isabel's sugar high has worn off now and she looks like she hasn't seen a bed in days. I notice that Sadie hasn't got a case. I point this out to her 'cause I like her (as a friend) despite the whole taking over the world thing.

"Oh, I'm not going. I'm house-sitting while you're away."

"That's really unfair!" Rochelle protests. "You deserve to come as much as everyone else!"

Sadie smiles. "I chose to stay. It gives me a chance to work on my plans in peace with no distractions."

I nod slowly. "…Okay then…"

Finally the missing duo come down and we all pile into the minibus with our luggage strapped to the roof. Lathenia has to be prised off Dillon by Lorian and Arkarian before we can set off though.

"MINE!" She protests, kicking and screaming as her brother chains her to her seat. "MIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNE! MINE!"

It's then that I notice three girls in the back seat. One has long black hair and ice cold, blue eyes. The next has mid-length dark brown hair with warm eyes, while the last has murky blue eyes and a huge brown afro.

I smile and say 'hi', prodding Dillon.

I note his thoughts as he spots the first girl. _Brother, she's gorgeous!_ He then sees the next girl. _Whoa! Another fit one! _And finally afro girl. _Erm, ew. She's not fit. Man she is ugly! U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, you ugly!_

Dillon scares me sometimes, he really does.

* * *

**AN: That was actually quite long. The next part will be posted today or tomorrow. Emily, Nat and Melissa, you'll be in the next chapter**** more but I kinda thought it would work better if I left it there.**

**Where are they going? Who are the strangers? ****Will they ever get cheese? Does Norom get more pickles? Is Kyla going to fulfil her life goal of getting Dillon's payment cheese by Volcano? We'll all just have to wait and see.**

**Next chapter: **_**"Help me Obi Wan Kenobi!"**_

"_**Nooo! Don't go into the light: it could be a train!"**_

"_**Chocolate cake or poisoned cooking? Chocolate cake or poisoned cooking? How do I decide? Ooh I know, I'll do eenie meenie meini mo!"**_

**Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, and Emily (My muse), Natalie (My other muse), Sadie (My proof reader) and Fran (My scary thing). Ha! I didn't mean it Fran! **

**You all rock and deserve cheese! Chuub!**


	6. Of NutriGrain Legs and Gumhenge

**AN: Sorry, it's a tad late. It's about to begin a storm in good old England and I've been busy so I haven't had a chance to write anymore. But anyway, Melissa, Emily and Nat, your names ****and**** characters are in this chapter. It's Emily's pov for this chapter. Be warned for this chapter: Randomness shall prevail! So enjoy…**

_**Disclaimer: I might own GoT. I could be Marianne Curley in disguise. (Sobs) But I'm not! So I don't own this.**_

****

* * *

****

**Emily**

I smile as the named plus two random soldiers from the Guard step into the minibus with our leader and her brother. I glance over at Ashlynn, sighing quietly as I watch her icy eyes narrow and her fists clench. Now I know they were supposed to be the enemy but geez… Can't we all just be friends? I mean, we are only here for a holiday.

On my other side, Nat pulls her fingers through that enormous and very embarrassing afro! It is so humungous that I fear to walk with her in the wind just in case it falls on me, crushing and suffocating me. There's probably Chewing gum and bubble gum in it too.

_Gum…_ I think giving extreme evils to Nat's hair – the source of my gum speculation. Gum is my mortal enemy. Whenever I go to pull my chair closer to the table, you can guarantee there'll be gum under it. If I randomly, accidentally, put my hand under a table, I'll almost certainly stick my hand in gum. If I go for a walk, I will most likely step in gum. If I go on a picnic, I'll sit in gum. I have a theory that if I buy gum, I'll choke on gum.

Nat whacks my arm. "What? What are you giving me evils for?"

I punch my palm and give the hair evils. In my mind I'm imagining the living gum I saw outside Tescos with that random Guardian of time. The very same one who is sitting beside the boy who's staring at Nat and obviously trying very hard not to laugh.

"Dillon!" She hisses, hitting the boy with her shoe.

He folds his arms and pouts. "You did." He mutters.

She rolls her dark blue eyes and tosses her array of black ringlets out of her face. Oh yes, I remember her. She was the one I asked if trees had butts. She laughed at me as she said no. But then again, I did make her choke on her cheese sandwich when I pointed out that a piece of gum I was watching moved. It did, it really, really did!

I take a deep breath and yell, "Oi! Cheesy!"

She turns to face me, recognition lighting up her features. "Emily! You've had your hair chopped, haven't you?"

I nod. "Yep, and yours is the same as ever, eh Kyla?"

"Aye." She answers.

I notice that the boy she's sitting with is staring at her in disbelief with eyes like dinner plates. "So, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Dillon. He's an idiot but a useful ally in getting cheese."

Dillon gasps, turning his back on Kyla to sulk.

"I didn't mean it like that Dillon. You _are_ an idiot and you _do_ like cheese, a lot."

Dillon sniffs but says nothing.

Kyla sighs. "Alright, I also enjoy your company-"

Dillon turns around, beaming. "YAY!"

"-When you have cheese-"

"Aw" Dillon shrinks in his chair.

Kyla grins evilly. "-And when you don't-"

"Yay!"

"-But are getting cheese-"

"Aww."

"-And all the other times you're not annoying me too."

"Yay." Dillon presses his hand over her mouth. "Don't say anymore!"

"Anymore."

Dillon rolls his eyes. Ashlynn grits her teeth. Nat hums the tune to 'pop goes the weasel'. Kyla turns to me. "So how's your fight with the gum."

I punch my palm again. "_The gum!_" I glare at Nat's hair again. "The gum must die!"

With those words, the minibus draws to a stop. We are all ushered out of it and introduced to Arkarian (The six hundred year old man with blue hair and violet eyes who stopped ageing at eighteen (Lucky!)), Isabel (His soul-mate, the healer), Matt (Dartemis' son, the slow immortal), Neriah (His Mary Sue immortal soul-mate), Ethan (The one with brown hair, bright blue eyes and the skill of moving objects with his mind and making illusions), Rochelle (his soul-mate, the one with scary magic hands), Dillon (the strong one we've already met), and Kyla (the random truthseer I already know). We're also introduced to the two random soldiers of the Guard, Rosy (The one obsessed with her looks), and Norom (the idiot who famously killed the wrong guy in a mission. I mean, the girl's name backwards is Idiot Moron for Evilness' sake!).

With that, all of us, except Lathenia, who is left chained to her seat, and Ashlynn, who has gone to unchain her mistress (talk about fanatical!), rush off into Tescos to but sweets and food for the journey. I'm out early and wait on the bench with a Nutri-grain and a load of sweets.

I have time to kill, so I start to eat my Nutri-grain bar, as Kyla comes out with a Tescos' bag full of cheese flavoured snacks and, obviously, some cheese. I peel off the side section of the Nutri-grain, stuffing it into my mouth and swallowing it before I realise that it looks like a leg!

I giggle, pointing out my discovery to Kyla, who laughs. I say to her. "I'm having a full blown light bulb moment!"

"Why?" She questions.

I start making the Nutri-grain leg do the can-can **( AN: I have no idea how to spell that. I hope you people know what it is. Emily will remember this so she'll know (Sniggers) Sorry Emily!)** but realise too late that the leg is breaking. As it breaks off, I shriek., "No!", and attempt to catch it, tossing it from one hand to the other. Unfortunately, I whack it instead so it lands on the floor in a small circle of gum.

Kyla is in hysterics as I too giggle before glaring at the gum. "Gum." I mutter.

"It's a circle of gum!" Kyla chokes out. "We could call it Gumhenge!"

"The GUM!" I mutter.

Matt walks past, kicking my Nutri-grain leg into a larger, more misshapen circle of gum. "What are you girls laughing at?"

I gasp, pointing to the Nutri-grain leg, which is now slightly squashed but still rather leg-like. "Lick it clean!" I order as Dillon approaches.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he quizzes.

Kyla laughs. "It's in Greater Gumhenge!"

There's a scream of freedom before something red flashes past us. The next minute, Lathenia has tackled Dillon to the floor whilst crooning. "Mine."

Ashlynn emerges from the van. Her jaw drops as she takes in the scene before her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She sinks to her knees. Moments later, she rises, racing off into Tescos.

"What was that about?" Matt asks.

Kyla shrugs, as do I. Dillon tries but fails because he's being crushed under Lathenia, who answers. "Mine."

It's not long before Lorian joins us with Ashlynn on his back strangling him. "Die! Die leader spoiler! Die!"

Lorian seems completely unfazed by this. He turns to me. "Is this yours?"

I shake my head. "I completely refuse to take responsibility of that. Can't you see I'm busy mourning the loss of my Nutri-grain leg to Gumhenge and later, Greater Gumhenge? Ask Nat. She's the one with the afro. You can't miss her."

Lorian shrugs. Ashlynn falls into a heap on the floor.

Everyone else – including me, Dillon and Lathenia – laughs.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that was so short but the thunderstorm has reached us so I have to stop. Gumhenge is like that circle of ancient stone called Stonehenge, in case anyone doesn't get that bit.**

**Next chapter: **_**"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi!"**_

"_**Nooo! Don't go into the light: it could be a train!"**_

**This bit is in next chapter, I just thought it would make more sense if I did this chapter before it. But then again, I might do the chocolate cake chapter next and that one will be very short so both chapters should be up in one day.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. **


	7. Of Poisoned Cooking and Chocolate Cake

**AN: Here I am with the Sadie chapter****. It won't be very long but yeah… I hope it still rocks. ATTENTION: I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER AT THE WRONG TIME SO PLEASE READ 'Of Nutri-Grain Legs and Gumhenge' OR NEXT CHAPTER WON'T MAKE SENSE!**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be famous and rich and stuff – but I don't and I'm not.**_

* * *

**Sadie**

I heave a sigh as I amble over to the fridge. The others have been gone for a week now and I keep thinking I hear something moving upstairs. It think it's the monster Lorian mentioned – the one called Marduke. Usually, I wouldn't mind the extra noise but it keeps distracting me from my plans of total world domination! I mean, how and I supposed to concentrate with all that groaning and rustling?

Sighing again, I stop a meter away from the fridge, take a short detour and grab the broom. I then proceed to band on the ceiling with it repeatedly, yelling. "SILENCE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD HERE!"

Never, in all my years of dreaming and planning to take over the world, did I imagine I'd find myself in such company for my grand scheming. I return to ambling to the fridge with yet another sigh.

But when I finally open the fridge in search of food I find that all I have left in the fridge is Chocolate cake or Marduke's cooking that actually looks like some sort of weapon and is very suited to that purpose from all I've heard about how toxic it is.

Well, it looks like I'll have to starve until I'm totally starved, then I'll decide which to eat. I rush up the stairs to stop the clanging noises coming from the locked room Marduke resides in.

When I return I quickly fall asleep on the sofa. By the time I wake, I'm so hungry that I know I just have to make that decision. I go over to the fridge talking to myself as I do. "Chocolate cake or poisoned cooking? Chocolate cake or poisoned cooking? How do I decide?" I pull open the fridge door. The greatest idea ever hits me full on. "Ooh! I know! I'll do eenie meenie meinie mo!"

* * *

**AN: I did warn you it would be short. I just didn't have enough to write in this piece with Sadie as a little lonerism! But anyway, I also said I'd post the next chapter at the same time but that one will have to wait until next time I come online. This is the preview…**

**Next chapter: **_**"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi!"**_

"_**Nooo! Don't go into the light: it could be a train!"**_

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Feedback is good. Feedback is very much appreciated.**

**Please review :-p**


	8. Of Gum Muffins, Cliffs and Trains

**AN****: Finally, here is the 'help me Obi-wan Kenobi' chapter. Sorry it took so long, I confuzzled myself with my chapter order mistake. Oh well, it's here now.**

_**Disclaimer: Do I own it? No. Should you sue me? No, so DON'T SUE!**_

****

* * *

****

**Nat**

We've been in this odd sot of cliffy and lake-y place for two weeks now. It rocks! I've been figuring out more about these Named people with Emily for a while. But Ashlynn's been seething the whole holiday over Lathenia's craziness. Oh well, it's not my problem, and if it was, would I care? I mean, I am in the greatest mood ever!

I have just straightened the afro! It looks fabulous! It's so long and silky! I could stroke it all day! In fact, form the look Ethan's giving me; I've probably been doing this all day. Oh well, why should I care what he thinks? It's none of his business what I do in my spare time. I wonder what he does in his spare time. He probably does something stranger than stroking silky, soft hair like mine. Not for the first time in my stay here, I wish I could hear his thoughts.

I jump as I hear screaming from outside the cottage we're staying in. I laugh when I see that it's Emily having found my Gum muffins. The best part about this prank though, is definitely the fact that she doesn't even know it was me who planted them on her – she thinks it was Ashlynn!

"How could you Ashlynn?" Emily shrieks. "Now the Gum must know what I've been planning, to eradicate it completely! I was so close!"

Ashlynn is outraged. I can see that much from her face, but what she says next is just a bit – okay, a lot – too harsh. "It's not like you can do anything about it anyway! It's gum! It's GUM for evilness' sake! You were never gonna beat it anyway! It's food! You can't fight or plot against food because it can't plot back or fight back or do anything except be chewed on, spit out, and occasionally swallowed!"

Emily's jaw has dropped. In fact, if it drops anymore, it will whack her toes! She busts into tears, running away from the cottage.

A moment later, Kyla pushes past me. "What did I miss?"

Arkarian's voice is heard from the cottage kitchen. "Hey! The ham and cheese toasties are ready!"

Then something in my mind clicks. _Emily… Food… Gum… MY GUM MUFFINS!_

In an instant, I'm running full pelt after her yelling. "OI! YOU HAVE MY GUM MUFFINS!"

After sprinting for a while, I hear her voice coming from the area by the cliff. "I DON'T WANNA LIVE ANYMORE!" I see her form disappear over the cliff.

"WAIT!" I call running to the edge. "YOU HAVE MY GUM MUFFINS!" I hurtle over the cliff after her, watching as we plunge down the horrifically long drop.

"WAIT!" Emily shouts. "I DO WANNA LIVE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY FAT, GET IN MY WAY!"

"DON'T CRUSH THE GUM MUFFINS!" I yell, as Emily lands safely on the fat tourist lying on the floor eating gum.

Unfortunately for her, she lands on the fat persons stomach so, despite having a comfy landing, the bubble the fat person had been blowing bursts on her and she begins to choke on it as I hurtle towards the fat person's legs. Wait, I appear to have stopped falling. I turn to look behind me, conscious of Emily's shouting. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE GUUUUUM! HELP ME OBI-WAN KENOBI!"

The back of my shirt has bees caught on a branch sticking out of the rock. I breathe a sigh of relief before realising that actually, the branch is breaking under my weight.

Thankfully, I hear voices calling mine and Emily's names. I recognise them to be Kyla, Arkarian, Isabel, Dillon, Ethan and Rochelle. Phew, rescue!

"I'M HERE!" I call out to them. "SO'S EMILY BUT SHE'S BUSY SUFFOCATING ON GUM!"

"We're coming!" They reply. "Hold on!"

Oops, too late; the branch has broken. I hit the fat person's legs, assured to have a soft landing. I gulp.

Right beside me is the sea: a vast expanse of water just emanating moisture. I feel my Afro beginning to curl again. Oh no! "HURRY UP! THE AFRO IS EATING ME!"

My afro is turned back into it's afroness by the sea but it's not turned back to how it's supposed to be. It's so large that it's now suffocating and strangling me.

Dillon, who I can tell is now beside me, can't resist a random laughing comment. "Eat afro!"

I can hear the named prising Emily out of the gum but I can see nothing but afro.

I can taste nothing but afro.

I can breathe nothing but afro.

The afro is taking over me.

I can now feel someone trying to pull apart the afro so I can breathe, but it's just too thick and bushy.

Isabel's voice is muffled by it. "Hold on, Nat! We'll tame it somehow."

Then I hear Kyla. "Whatever you do, don't go into the light; it could be a train!"

I really can't breathe now: it feels like my lungs are burning. It takes a moment for Kyla's words to sink in.

_Ooh, trains! _Is my last thought as I sink into the blackness, darker than even the afro, with one bright, white light.

* * *

**AN: Ooh, cliffies! Can you guess what will happen now? Babylol09, if you want to star as a guest in this story, then you'll have to review with your character details 'cause my email isn't working at the moment.**** Sorry, I really do need to do longer chapters but at least this one's longer than the last. It is a lot harder to use Nat, Sadie and Emily's pov.**

**So, Will Nat and Emily survive? Does Sadie choose the chocolate cake or the poisoned cooking? Are all the characters demented, strange, obsessive and/or random? I think we all know the answer to that last one.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers; and Emily, Nat and Sadie – 'cause you lot rock my socks!**

**Please review :-p**


	9. Of Fridge Raiding and A Bit Of A Pickle

**A****N: HA! I am back, and Majorca was great! Yeah! Anyway, moving on with our lives… So, here's the chapter. (Sniff) It's the last of the Holiday chapters – I think, that may change but I do have a really good idea for a chapter after their return to the house. We're back to Kyla for this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT. I only own the plot, Kyla, and the randomness! Spread the randomness people!**_

**Kyla**

Lorian groans as we drag the two soldiers of Chaos through the door and dump both at his feet. If only I had a camera to snap blackmail pictures 'cause his face is a picture of annoyance and surprise. I could've given it to Lady Arabella to show all the tribunal members but nooooooo: I had to go and forget it! I guess I could try to remember it then show it to Lady Arabella through my truthseeing power but I know there's no point in trying 'cause I will just get distracted or something and anyway, details fade over time.

"So much for a quiet, peaceful holiday!" Lorian mutters, rolling his eyes.

It's at that point that Lathenia chooses to come in. She shrieks but not 'cause Emily being covered in Gum with a lump on her head from Matt after her ranting about being hurt by the Gum to Ashlynn, or poor, unfortunate Nat covered completely by afro. No, Lathenia shrieks 'cause, though he doesn't know it yet, she's spotted Dillon standing next to me.

She pounces on him, yelling: "MIIIIINE!"

Dillon squirms but his efforts are futile. Lathenia gives Lorian evils. "Mine." She states. "Not yours. All mine."

I gasp. This scene is familiar, very familiar. I can almost hear the light bulb dinging as I remember. I exclaim, "GLARE AT LORIAN DAY!" and glare at the immortal with all my might.

Lorian sighs and sends me a look that shows how he's currently bordering on intolerance. "We have more important issues right now like, I don't know, THE TWO DEAD PEOPLE ON THE FLOOR!" He nudges Nat with his foot and shudders.

Behind me, Ethan does the same. "Urgh, so much afro!"

Neriah looks up from studying her nails. "So little fashion sense. I mean, does she know that afros that big haven't been in season since, the Stone Age!"

Everyone turns to give Neriah evils except Matt, who gazes dreamily at her. On the floor, still being strangled, Dillon pulls a face, pointing to his mouth and gagging. It's Ashlynn who speaks. "Mary Sue – oh sorry, it has a name – 'Neriah', do us all a favour and die!"

Neriah moves closer to Ashlynn. The tension builds up. "You deserve to die more than I do, with your ice queen-ness – oh, sorry, you don't deserve to be a queen; you're just a servant! If I die, you deserve to as well."

Norom breaks the tension for a moment. "PICKLES!"

Ashlynn's mouth curves into a smile. "That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to rid the world of you!"

Rosy sniffs, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's, like, soooooooo totally brave! … Oh my god, I, like, totally just SMUDGED MY EYELINER!" With that, she runs out of the room.

Neriah raises her hand to slap Ashlynn but Lorian steps over Nat and Emily and blocks the way. Ashlynn smirks exultantly. Lorian says calmly. "We have matters more important than bickering between ourselves. There are two dead girls on the floor over there!"

Matt, the idiot that he is, nudges the gum covered Emily with his foot. "Do dead people breathe?"

I roll my eyes. Rochelle laughs. Ethan takes pity on his friend. "Matt, Emily isn't dead. You were the one who knocked her out 'cause she was making so much noise."

Matt nods slowly, before realising that his foot is now attached to Emily by the super sticky gum. "…Oh, Yeah!...Neriah? My foot's stuck on Emily! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PANIC!"

Neriah faints at Matt's stupidity. I giggle; you would've thought she'd be used to it by now!

Dillon attempts to sing 'Ding Dong the Sue has gone' but 'cause he's being cuddled to death by Lathenia, it comes out like this: "Mmin mmmonn muh moo ma mon!" He does, however, managed to convey his message loud and clear with his thoughts. And 'cause Matt's panicking about the gum, Dillon manages to get away with it too.

Lathenia hushes him. "Okay, you're safe now, Bastian." To Lorian, she sticks out her tongue and says, "MINE!"

Lorian rolls his eyes, muttering about how unfair it is that he has Lathenia and wondering what he did to deserve her. After a minute, he claps his hands, making enough noise to wake the dead – well, not really 'cause Nat's still laying on the floor doing whatever it is that dead people do, i.e. being dead, but it was still enough to drag me from my state of distractedness and make Matt stop yelling for a moment.

"Right," The immortal states, "We've got some work to do. Nat must be dumped in a lake or something – we're quite a way from the sea so yeah, the lake is best. Hopefully, the afro will swell enough to ensure that she'll be mistaken for part of the sea bed or a rare type of coral or something. We'll have a celebration in her honour tonight. Emily must be dumped in a lake or something – a cold bath will do – so that she can get rid of all the gum. Matt should be cut off her with a knife or something before then."

Arkarian cuts in. "You seriously need a dictionary. You keep saying the same words over and over again. How thick can you get?"

"Arkarian, go outside and don't come back 'til you've grown up a bit."

"You can talk!"

"Get out! Sheesh! How long does it take for you to grow up? You're six-hundred years old!"

"So much for being responsible! You slept with a sixteen year old!"

"It was the worst mistake of my life! If I hadn't, I'd be free of you!"

After a while of moving my head from one way to another like in a tennis match and issuing the appropriate 'Ooooooh' s at the best insults I heard, I get bored and leave to raid to raid the fridge for cheese. I almost jump out of my skin when I realise that Norom's already there, stuffing her face full of pickles. She nearly jumps out of her skin when she realises I'm padding over to the fridge too.

She swallows a particularly large mouthful of pickles before offering her jar of pickles to me. She has seven full jars of pickles around her – including the one she has now. "Wan' Pick hic ickles?" She giggles. Is she drunk? 

"No." I reply. "But I do very badly want cheese."

"Good, 'cause yoooooou're no' gerrin' any!" She laughs hysterically, hiccupping with an eye-twitch.

I nod very slowly, grabbing my cheese and legging it past where Arkarian and Lorian are arguing, past the limp forms on the floor, past Lathenia searching for Dillon, until I finally reach the door to my room. I pull it open, slamming it closed, pleased to be in the solitude of my own sleeping area once more. I whack my hand over my house to stifle the scream as I notice Dillon hiding behind the curtains.

"You know," I explain casually to the very obvious, Dillonish lump in my curtain, "your legs and feet are entirely visible and even if you found some way of hiding them, you're a rather obvious shape behind the curtain, Dillon."

"Psst, is she near here?" Dillon hisses, still ridiculously placed behind the curtain.

I sigh. "She hasn't got the common sense to know that you're hiding in my room as you _always_ do no matter where we are."

Dillon slides out from behind the curtain. "Phew, I thought she was on to me then." He sits down on the end of my bed, eyeing the cheese in arms hopefully. "So?"

"So?"

"So? What do we do now?"

I pause to consider this for a moment then answer in a matter-of-factly tone. "Well, we eat all this cheese, then we go out to Nat's death celebration while being very careful to avoid Norom 'cause I think she's drunk on pickles and she's still got six and a bit jars of pickles to go."

Dillon grins. "Yay! Cheese!"

**AN: Sorry I didn't update this! ****I didn't have time before I went to sunny Majorca – and left Jimothy the second (my writer's block) behind (YES!). I do have a really good storyline in mind though, for those of you who've been wondering if there's a plot to this story, and yes, it's not changed humorousness at all, for those of you who like random comedy. In fact, I have already added a bit of the storyline in.**

**SORRY NAT! I know you didn't really want to die but you had to for the storyline to continue. Sorry! I would also like to apologise to everyone else whose characters will leave the story soon – NOTE: some may be making an appearance again later, depending on whether the owners want them to and whether I want them to 'cause you never know – So SORRY! You will like the storyline though (hopefully. I do but then, I'm the author so I should).**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You people all rock!**

**Please review:-p**


	10. Of Wardrobes and Master Plans

**AN: I'm updating again! Yay! Jimothy is still very much with me but I'm working past him. At least I know what I have to do in this chapter, which is something new seeing as I usually plan as I write (I'm hopeless at planning – especially in exams!) but yeah… I do actually have a storyline. I mean, I had one before but his one's better than that one was.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT! But I do own Kyla and the random personalities of the characters. Also I own the plot and the randomisation of the story. And you know why? Because I'm random!**_

****

* * *

****

**Guess whose pov I'm using?**

**Yep, you guessed it.**

**Kyla**

(**AN:** **Wow that looks like upside down steps! Sorry, on with the story – I just **_**had**_** to point that out.**)

I shove Dillon in my wardrobe, shutting the door so I can lock him in. "You stay here." I command. "I will check if the coast is clear."

From inside the wardrobe, Dillon's voice is muffled but can still be heard – unfortunately. "You what?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes at his idioticness, formally known as stupidity but idioticness suits Dillon better even though it's not a word, 'cause he's not entirely stupid, he's just an idiot. So what if they're the same thing! "I'm going to walk through our route to see if Lathenia's there." I cross my fingers. "I will come back and let you out when she isn't."

"Oh, okay." Dillon answers.

When I've closed the door to my room and am safely out of Dillon's ear-shot, I punch the air. "SUCKER!" I have no intention of going back to let him out. Dillon is great; he is a useful ally in getting cheese and makes good company, but occasionally, I just want a little bit of me-time. Well, more like not-with-Dillon-time, it pays to have more than one good friend and I intend to spend the evening bitching about Neriah right under her nose with Ashlynn. It would appear as though I've gained an ally in that Sue-hater department.

Oh yes, this evening could be fun. I am just itching to attack the Sue again; last time was so much fun! And Arkarian will be too busy glaring at/ arguing with/ moaning about Lorian to intervene. Ethan will just attempt to talk us out of it, and Dillon's locked in the wardrobe upstairs.

I wander into the lounge to find Emily giving Matt Evils while rubbing the lump on her skull, Ethan chatting to Rochelle while holding her hand, Rosy attempting to put mascara on in the window, Neriah studying her nails, Ashlynn drinking a bottle of something-or-other – I can't read the label from the doorway and I don't really care what it is either, Isabel guzzling fizzy drinks beside her, Arkarian glaring at Lorian, who's chatting to his sister, and Norom murmuring to her jar of pickles in a paranoid, drunk kinda way.

I wander over to where Ashlynn and Isabel are, plonking myself in between them. I grab the nearest bottle of drink – I think it's vodka but you never know, 'cause the labels are all scribbled on upon closer examination.

"Norom?" I enquire.

Ashlynn nods, "Yep. You would've thought that after the previous incidents, they'd be better hidden, but no. Who attempted to hide them, anyway?"

I roll my eyes, knowing that answer only too well. "Dillon."

"Well, that explains it."

Isabel giggles, all hyped up on sugar. "Dillon's a stupid-head!"

Ashlynn raises her eyebrows. "Stupid-head?"

I nod. "Sugar high."

Isabel jumps up. "SUGAR!" she randomly runs around the room, landing on Arkarian's lap. Arkarian doesn't even notice as she giggles in his ear; he's still far too busy glaring at Lorian.

Ashlynn asks: "How do you stay sane in this house?"

"Ooh! I know this one; it's easy. Right, here's your answer: you don't. It's so much more fun if you're not sane all the time. However, there is one thing that keeps you sane for a little while."

"And what's that?"

"Sue slaying."

"So when do we begin."

I pause to consider this. "How about right now?"

"Sounds good to me. Just let me finish my drink and devise a plan then we're all systems go!"

"Okay."

Fortunately for Neriah but extremely unfortunately for the rest of the universe, I made an itsy-bitsy, teeny, tiny, miniscule really, mistake. I forgot about Dillon's skill of strength. I also forgot that my wardrobe is made of wood. Dillon burst through the door into the room. I made a big show of being shocked, while Lorian held Lathenia back from attacking Dillon.

"Oh my god! Dillon, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget about you!" I try my hardest to look all upset, it usually works to get me off the hook – well, Ethan and Dillon's hook anyway. But tonight, it just isn't working.

"You left me in your wardrobe!"

"I forgot you were there! It's not like I regularly tell people to hide in my wardrobe is it?"

Matt chooses that moment to interject. "Who has a wardrobe?"

It's Rochelle who tells him to shut up.

Dillon frowned. "Where were we?"

I grin evilly, a fantastic plan forming in my mind. "You were just saying how much you love cheese."

Neriah yells. "No! She locked you in a war-"

Ashlynn pounces on her, cutting off that last word. But the rest of the sentence was enough to make Dillon remember what he was actually saying. I spot Ashlynn and Neriah rolling around on the floor, biting, kicking and scratching as Dillon picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder.

I pummel his back with my fists. "Dillon! Put me down! I need to stack the Mary Sue with Ashlynn!"

Dillon shrugs, almost dropping me. Then he lowers me to the ground a little bit more gently. "YESSSS!" I shout, rushing over to the pair on the floor.

Arkarian and Ethan intercept me. Ethan explains. "You're named; we have to keep you from hurting another named."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screech, kicking Ethan in the balls.

He groans, collapsing on the floor, still holding on to my arm. "Not again. Do you have something against me having children in the future?"

"No I just like beating up Neriah, and you're in the way." I reply truthfully.

Arkarian says. "We want Neriah to get beaten up too. Why do you think Rochelle's distracting Matt with the endless story?"

I shudder. "You mean the 'I made a plait and it was rubbish so the world and his wife laughed at it, then I laughed at it, and then it died. So I made another one and it was no better than the last so the world and his wife…' etc one?"

Ethan answers. "No the 'I made a knot and it was rubbish so the world and his wife laughed at it, then I laughed at it, and then it died.' One."

I shudder again. "Those stories are so boring, so repetitive and so long! It's torture."

Ashlynn gets up, victorious. Neriah hisses and leaves the room. Dillon cheers loudly. Everyone except Rochelle, whose still busy telling the knot story to Matt, sings Dillon's rendition of 'Ding Dong the Sue is Gone'. Okay, the immortals and Isabel had already left the room, and Ethan was kinda groaning at the same time – I really should think before I kick but oh well, the damage has been done – but it was still pretty loud.

Dillon comes over. "Hey Kyla! I have a punishment for you!"

I groan; I'd been hoping the excitement of that catfight would have made him forget all about me leaving him in the wardrobe. To oblivion with is superior strength!

Gazing at him imploringly, I complain: "That's not fair, Dillon! I forgot! I didn't mean to!" Geez, I sound like a whinging little kid caught picking their nose and flicking it at another little kid. Isn't it irritating watching little kids do that? It just makes you want to shudder and call 'ewwwwwww'!

Dillon's smiling now. It should be a good thing but it's not when he's using that smile. You know, the one that means 'Ha! I'm gonna be evil to you and there's nothing you can do about it, so in your face. Oh man, this is gonna be _fun_!'.

"But it's only a little dare! And you won't be allowed to dare me back!"

I raise my eyebrows. "What is this dare?"

"I dare you to drink as much of that stuff-" He gestures to the drinks, "-as you can in ten minutes."

Ah, I get it now! Dillon wants me to have a whopper of a hangover in the morning. He remembers having one and thinks he can trick me into getting one. Lucky Norom coloured in all the labels then; I can get away with drinking a load of sugar loaded cherryade instead.

"Okay, but you have to do it with me."

I can almost hear the cogs in his brain turning as he goes over what I said again in his head. Satisfied that I didn't dare him – 'cause technically, I bargained with him instead – he nods and comes with me to the drinks table.

Matt jumps up to stand in between me and Dillon. "Ooh! Can I count you down? I learned to count my ABC's _ages_ ago! I know the letters of the alalalfatebet too!"

I raise me eyebrows again. "Alphabet, Matt. And if you're so sure, what are the first three letters of the alphabet?"

"…1…2…5-no!...3! I 2 3!" Matt exclaims.

I nod very slowly. "Erm… Well done Matt. If you tell Lorian and Lathenia what you've done, they might give you some…Erm… Cake?"

My words seem to have done the trick, badly structured though they were, 'cause Matt runs out of the room. I turn to Arkarian. "Will you count us down?"

Arkarian sighs. "I don't want to but...-" I give him extreme puppy dog eyes. He sighs again. "- Fine. I will. 3…2…1…GO!"

**

* * *

**

**AN: And that's it for this chapter. Sorry about the big delay. I've been busy enjoying the summer holidays.**** Anyway…**

**Next chapter: the return to the house! Did Sadie choose the chocolate cake or the poisoned cooking? Has Marduke escaped out of the window? Has he burned down the house with his awful cooking?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Please review :-p**

**NOTE: I don't block anonymous reviews. I'm not that mean!**


	11. Of Journeys and The Morining After Joy

**AN: I know it took me a long time but I'm actually updating! I haven't given up on any of my stories yet! I had a really good idea for a parody of the named so I started writing that. But yeah…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT **__**so please don't sue! I do however own the randomness of the characters and Kyla.**_

**

* * *

**

**That's right. It's…**

**Kyla**

**(AN: That looks like steps too! Yay! The second time!)**

Something's tickling my nose. That's the first thing I notice on waking up, followed by a thumping headache. Dillon, when I get my hands on you, I swear I will castrate you with a broken bottle! Your life won't be worth living by the time I'm through with you. In a way, I wish I hadn't ever locked Dillon in that wardrobe. But it was so worth it to see the Mary sue get beaten up by Ashlynn. Oh yeah, _that_ was totally worth a hangover.

I allow my eyes to flutter open, grimacing as the light shining through the closed curtains hits them, the miniscule amount there is there. I almost laugh out loud when I see what's tickling my nose – loo roll! How did that get there? I sit up, discovering that I'm covered in loo roll. Why?

I realise that I'm lying on the sofa. Arkarian or Ethan must've carried me here after I passed out at two O'clock. There's a note scrawled on a napkin on the coffee table by my head. I grab it, spying Ethan's handwriting.

_Kyla,_

_We've gone to Tescos to buy supplies for the journey home. I've left some cheese in the fridge for you. Isabel's in her room sleeping off her sugar high and Norom's in hers sleeping off the side affects of the pickles. We've left Dillon in the house. He was still out cold when we left. There's some aspirin in the water I've left on the coffee table by the not. Oh and by the way, Isabel covered you in loo roll before Arkarian could settle her enough for her to stay in the room long enough for the door to be shut. Lorian and Lathenia still don't know about the drinking competition; we made sure they saw nothing when we left._

_See you when we get back,_

_Ethan_

So sweet. I make a mental not to think before I kick according to Ethan. I wonder how long it'll stay there. Probably not long knowing my habit of getting distracted easily. Oh well, I tried. I really ought to write down that I did try so that it looks like I do have a heart.

I chug down the water, feeling instantly better for it. It seems that Rochelle must've contributed too with her knowledge of chemicals in general. I must thank her too. Absent-mindedly, I make my way through the lounge but before I get to the kitchen to grab some cheese, I trip over something squishy and land on the floor with a thud.

Getting to my feet, I realise that the squishy thing that caused my fall is Dillon. I glare at him. It's almost as if he can feel my gaze on his back as he begins to stir. I back away slowly; I don't want him to wake up to find that I've been looking at him sleeping, even if it was only a glare 'cause I tripped over him 'cause he was in my way!

I back away a little too enthusiastically, causing another fall; this time over Dillon's outstretched leg. I curse rather loudly as this time I land on the squishy lump that is Dillon.

Two things happen at the exact same time: Dillon's eyes snap open and I jump up as if stung.

"What'sgoin'on?" Dillon blurts out, wincing as he sits up, most likely 'cause of the pounding in his head. You see, I tricked him into drinking more alcohol than I did and best of all, Rochelle got on tape for blackmail! Dillon had better watch out, oh yes, 'cause I have one up on him and I have PROOF!

For once in my life I'm speechless. Eventually, I manage to relay my version of events to him, starting with my waking up and ending with my falling on Dillon. "…So it's all your fault for being in the way twice! And just so you know, you stink of alcohol so you'd better have a shower before Lorian and your stalker get back 'cause they still don't know about our little – ahem – drinking competition."

"_Not so loud_!" Dillon hushes. "You smell too by the way."

"Why thank-you for those kind words, now shoo! Off you go! Get out of my nose-shot and into your en-suite, okay?"

Dillon sighs, grimacing as he stumbles to his feet. "Fine, but you should do the same."

"But in my en-suite, not yours." I correct him. Hung-over Dillon is always so serious but I just couldn't help but pick that up.

"That's what I meant." Dillon replies, leaving the room.

I pick up a few of the upturned cherryade bottles, lobbing them into the bin as I too leave the room. I shower remarkably quickly, and am already seated in the kitchen, devouring cheese by the time Dillon comes in to raid the cupboards for aspirin, being too blind to realise that it's on the counter right in front of him.

I take pity on him and yell him where it is. I even feel guilty enough to make sure he gets the right dose. However much he annoys me, I will be a lonerism if I don't have my ally in getting cheese to keep me company.

"SUCKER!"

"PICKLES!"

"You won't get any!"

"YES I WILL!"

"No you won't. We hid them!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Norom runs into the kitchen, followed by Isabel. "TELL HER OFF! SHE'S BEING MEAN! Hey! Where are Lorian and Lathenia?"

"Gone with the wind." I explain. "To Tescos with everyone else."

Dillon starts randomly choking on air. I pat him on the back until a voice behind me startles me into whacking him hard enough to make him slide off his chair.

It's Matt. "What's Tescos?"

"Matt!" I scold. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Neriah whacks him round the back of his head. "That's where we've just been, you moron! Honestly, if you weren't an immortal who's given me the power of immortality and also has a position of authority I can misuse, I can't see why I'd ever what to go out with a dork like you! You don't even know about the supermarket you use all the time!"

Matt looks more confused than usual. I can't just say he looks confused 'cause he always looks confused. "What's a supermarket?"

Ethan stops Neriah from replying to that by suggesting very loudly that we all collect our suitcases from upstairs so we can join the immortals in the minibus.

_Go Ethan! _I send when I'm sure Neriah is preoccupied with trying to get her suitcase shut. After Arkarian and Rochelle each give me really funny looks, I realise that Ethan isn't a truthseer. _Well, he ought to be!_ I send by mistake, irritably, as I climb the stairs to drag down my already closed (I actually had some common sense for once!) suitcase.

It takes me several minutes to manage to lug the suitcase half way down. At that point, Dillon appears at the top of the stairs carrying his own suitcase as if it were a feather. He gives me a funny look. What is it with people and giving me funny looks today?

He sighs, grabbing my suitcase in his spare hand as he walks past.

"What are you sighing for? It's not my fault I don't have super-strength or the skill of animation! But thanks anyway." I say, following him to the minibus, where Ethan is busy animating all the suitcases into the back of the minibus.

As I clamber in the minibus next to Dillon in the places we all sat last time, I can't help but notice Emily giving Matt evils and Ashlynn looking at her exasperatedly. She smiles as she notices my gaze upon her. I laugh silently, miming a punch and mouthing 'Mary Sue'.

She mimes a laugh too, turning her attention to the packet of crisps in her lap. My eyes skim over the place where Nat sat. A small pang of grief strikes me. Nat may have been a prankster and also quite insane and annoying but she was still a good friend and a nice person. I know she meant well. And I don't think anyone, with the exception of Neriah, deserves a fate like that. There was just too much incredibly thick afro to part.

It's not until Dillon prods me in the belly button that I realise I had been just randomly staring at the floor.

"What was that for?" I snap at Dillon, who looks hurt.

He shrugs, tipping the top of a packet full of sweets to me. "I only asked if you wanted a sweet."

"Ooh! Thanks!" I reply, grabbing one and stuffing it in my mouth. I gaze out of the window around Dillon's head only to realise I don't recognise the scenery. "Where are we?" I ask loudly.

"We're going to drop Ashlynn, Emily, Rosy and Norom off in Angel falls on the way." Arkarian answers.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Norom moans. "That's not fair! I don't wanna go! You have good pickles!"

"I like totally had like so much fun! I totally like don't want to go home now. It's like a total waste!" Rosy states. Ashlynn drops her empty crisp packet from the shock of Rosy saying something logical and not about mascara.

Emily sniffs. "I wanna stay too! I had fun and I could plot against the gum too, which is what I usually spend all my time doing."

"You have a really sad case of a soldier there." Neriah whispers to Lathenia. I give the sue evils.

Ashlynn, however, is not bothered about leaving everyone. She says nothing until, after a lengthy pause, Emily elbows her.

"Oh all right! I've had fun too! But I still want to go back to killing people who aren't supposed to die at that point for the Order!" Ashlynn admits.

Emily elbows her again.

"What? I said I've been having fun, didn't I?" Emily elbows her again. "Oh fine, I guess staying a little longer won't hurt."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee!" Emily begs the immortals.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Norom begs.

"Yeah, what Emily's like totally saying." Rosy adds.

Ashlynn grunts in agreement.

Lorian sighs. "Fine. Go home. Spend a week or so sorting things out at home, then call us and come to stay again. Is that okay?"

"Yip!" Emily answers.

"Heck yeah! PICKLES!"

"Like totally ya!"

"M'kay."

The minibus draws to a halt, allowing the Order members, and guest Guardians to get out and catch the cases Ethan is animating to them.

"BYE!" We all call out of the window after them, waving like total loonies. "HAVE FUN! COME BACK SOON! BYE!"

It doesn't take many minutes of driving to bore me into dozing blissfully. After a random dream in which Dillon starts drowning in the carpet, cheese beats up Neriah, Ethan proclaims loudly that he's going to save Dillon as soon as he's rescued Matt from the idiot-eating flower pot in the garden, Rochelle is playing snap with the immortals and Isabel is chasing Arkarian's eyebrows on the ceiling while I roll on the sofa in total hysterics, I wake up.

I find that we have in fact just drawn up at the house. What great timing I have! Jumping up to gaze out of the window at it, I whack my head on the roof, catching sight of the house at last.

Just then, Lathenia screams.

Right there…

…on the path…

… is…

… some chocolate cake!

Wow. I never knew Lathenia was afraid of chocolate cake. It could be that she's afraid of food getting ruined but then she'd scream every time Marduke set a foot in the kitchen.

Dillon gasps. Oh no! Dillon can't have one those fears too, can he?

I notice something behind the splattered cake.

That something is Marduke.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN!**** A cliff-hanger for you there. I must have feedback! I need to know what you think of this.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I give you virtual cheese! (Gives out the cheese grinning like a loony)**

**Please review:-p**


	12. Of Starvation and Groundings

**AN: I'm updating again! Right, next chapter will be in Dillon's Pov, I think, it depends on how much I can write in this chapter.**** It will either be next chapter or the chapter after it. This has a plot now! Yes, all the insanity was for a reason! But it was partially just randomness that I randomly decided to write. On with the story…**

* * *

**Yeah, I know everyone's probably tired of this pov by now but it'll be Dillon's soon, and anyway, I like writing Kyla.**

**Kyla**

Neriah shrieks as she sees Marduke lying on the path. I give a little laugh of satisfaction under my breath. Sure, Neriah's seen him about the house but he still scares the heck out of her. Being a Mary-Sue herself, she finds it hard to understand how anyone can be so ugly. She's so naive for a Guardian!

"It's so hideous!" She breathes, clinging on to Matt for dear life.

Lathenia wanders over to Marduke and kicks him in the ribs. "Get up you great snivelling lump!"

Well, that's a change from usual Lathenia. She sounds almost evil like I was taught she was supposed to be. Her eyes connect with Dillon's but for once she doesn't run to him, hug him or even yell: 'MINE!'.

"Sister, you need your house key." Lorian states, holding out Lathenia's house key on its fine silver chain. Lathenia snatches it from his outstretched hand, opening the door with a much calmer, more motherly aura.

Marduke snorts, sending spittle flying across the path by Neriah's feet. She leaps in the air before legging it indoors. I don't think I've ever seen her move that fast. I laugh, looking to find Dillon doing the same. I search his thoughts but surprisingly, he's not singing 'Ding, dong, the Sue is gone' in thoughts at all.

_What was it I was going to do again? Oh yeah, I need to get my key back off Matt. Heh. Heh. He's an idiot. I can't believe, he honestly thought that having two keys for exactly the same house would allow him to get into any house he wanted. Matt's never been the brightest star in the sky but that was__ just stupid!_

I sit down on the path facing the minibus wheel 'cause I just don't want to look at Marduke any longer. I pull off my house key from around my neck and place it on the path beside me. I don't usually take it off but somehow, it just feels right not to wear it while I'm listening to Dillon's thoughts.

_Hmmm…. Matt hasn't always been thick though, has he? I wonder what happened to change him. Ah! There he is! Get him!_

"Hey! Kyla!" Rochelle calls. "What're you doing on the floor?"

"Erm… I was just… thinking." I say. Wow, that was really quick thinking for such a great, convincing answer there!

"You were eavesdropping on Dillon's thoughts, weren't you?" Rochelle questions, softly.

I sigh. "Yeah, I was but it's his own fault for projecting them so loud."

She grins. "You're not wearing your house key." She observes. "Good for you. That thing irritates me. Try taking it off when you really need to think. I never wear mine 'cause I know where it is at all times."

I give her a funny look. She tries to explain again. "Look, whenever I've worn mine, I feel… different – there's no other way to describe it. But when I take it off again, I feel like the fog in my brain is clearing again. Just, try it. It could be that I'm just crazy, but I'm sure it helps."

With that, she jumps up and goes back inside. I stay where I am, reflecting on her words until I come to a realisation that my butt is numb. I stand up, amazed by how stiff my limbs are. Picking up my house key, I pause, shoving it in my pocket. I won't put it on again tonight. I will leave it until the morning. Somehow, Rochelle's words have struck a chord.

I rub my numb butt, racing through the door into the warmth of the house. I run straight into Dillon, knocking him into the railing of the stairs.

"Hey, what's the rush? The Sue ate all the cheese?" He jokes. There's something a tad more serious in his eyes, like he still has a hangover. I know he doesn't but that's how he looks.

I force a small laugh. "Nope, the cheese is intact. The Sue would never eat it all, that might make her breath smell a bit and lord forbid that happen."

Dillon laughs. "Ethan animated Marduke back to his room. He won't bother us with his cooking for a while, he's real weak now. It turns out no-one bothered to chuck any food or water in his room for quite a while."

"Oh." I answer, as I follow Dillon into the lounge.

"No sign of Sadie so far though. Shame, I would've offered her some cheese but she's probably gone off to act out her plan to take over the world."

"Dillon, have you got your key back form Matt yet."

"No, why? Have you been reading my thoughts again?"

"You were projecting them ridiculously hard!"

"Oh was I now?!"

"Yes you were! Now how about some cheese? Let's sit down and eat."

I push him back on to the sofa gently then settle beside him, pulling some cheese out of the pocket of my jeans. I hand some to him then nibble on the rest.

"So, do you want to hear about the really weird dream I had when I fell asleep in the minibus?" I enquire

"Why not?" Dillon replies through a mouthful of cheese. As per usual, he's stuffed the whole thing in his big mouth.

So I explain about him drowning in the carpet and Ethan proclaiming loudly that he'll save Dillon when he's saved Matt from the idiot eating flower pot in the garden, but before I reach the bit about Rochelle playing snap with the immortals, I hear an ear piercing scream.

I sigh. "What's set Neriah off this time? Did she walk into Marduke's bedroom instead of the loo or something?"

I hear Neriah again. "ISABEL! ISABEL! THERE'S A PERSON GROANING IN MY ROOM! ISABEL!"

I look to Dillon. He shrugs. I jump off the sofa and race up the stairs, followed closely by Dillon. What I see is worthy of a full Arkarian eyebrow arching moment. Wow! I remember when he used to do that! That was so long ago now. It was when I found out I was named and got started on training. He did it when he first move in to this house but it was a gesture soon drowned out with all the mood swings he gets now.

Neriah is still screeching the word: 'Ew' and Isabel is in Neriah's room with Lorian, Lathenia and Arkarian, who reaches for the door and closes it on us.

"Hey!" Iexclaim. "I wanna know what's going on! I have my rights!"

Arkarian comes out of the room, being careful to close it swiftly before Dillon and I have a chance to peek in. Go back into the lounge and I will explain." He says with a bit of a sigh.

I rush back down the stairs and into the lounge, this time behind Dillon. He throws himself in the closest chair. I sink into the sofa. Arkarian settles in another armchair.

"Well?" I question impatiently.

"Neriah found Sadie in her room." Arkarian explains, "We forgot to give Marduke any provisions-"

Dillon interrupts. "-It would be no big loss if he died though-"

"-but occasionally he stands in the way between you and Marduke-"I interrupt him.

"Hey! Do you want to hear this or not?" Arkarian interrupts me.

"Yeah!" Dillon and I answer in unison after the circle of interruption. That was just cool! I've never actually done that before, which is odd, thinking of all the random things I do every day, and, in fact, really enjoy doing.

"Well," Arkarian continues, "Sadie was found in Neriah's room. We forgot to feed her too and sh-"

"Oh no!" I interrupt again.

Arkarian's eyes narrow. "And she was forced to eat the chocolate cake and Marduke's poisonous cooking-"

"Yuk!" Dillon shudders, remembering his encounter with the cheese-look-alike cooking of Marduke's.

Arkarian glares daggers at him too, obviously getting annoyed by all the interruptions. "Isabel is healing her now. My father has suggested that afterwards, she be sent to live with Rosy and Norom again. King Richard will be coming with Shaun and Jimmy to pick her up."

"Dad and Jimmy are back in the country?" Ethan questions from the doorway.

Arkarian answers. "Yes Ethan, they came back from the Bahamas today."

"Wow!" Ethan exclaims. "I wonder if he brought me something back!"

I grin; Ethan can be so childish at times, especially considering he's been with the guard the longest of this generation. It makes you think: is it the guard that makes you regress back to childhood, or, in Matt's case, further 'cause he's like a giant toddler really. But then there's Neriah, she doesn't fit into any of those categories. Children can't be Mary-Sue's can they? It requires a fair bit of flirting with anything male.

When the door bell rings, it jolts me out of my thoughts so hard I practically leap off the sofa. Dillon laughs.

"Shut up or I will kick you where it hurts!" I threaten.

His laugh turns to a smile. "You know, you do a real good job of compromising manliness."

I let my lips curve into another grin. "Yep, unfortunately for poor Ethan. You, on the other hand, have no manliness to compromise."

"Hey!" Dillon exclaims, gently knocking me back into the sofa in time to hear Ethan yelling.

"Yay! Thanks Dad!"

I jump up, rushing into the hall to spy Ethan's back charging past a pale looking Sadie, calling to Rochelle. "Hey! Rochelle, look what Dad brought me back from the Bahamas!"

Shaun and Jimmy are both dressed in shorts and flowery shirts to rival the utmost embarrassing father in the world. I would be embarrassed to be seen with them at all wandering around the supermarket or something. I feel sorry for Sadie and King Richard, who doesn't look to perky himself. I think he's done something stupid, feels guilty and doesn't want Lorian to find out 'cause he won't meet any of our gazes or even look at our faces. I was told by Arkarian that it takes great courage to look upon a tribunal member's face long enough to ask a question, not the other way around.

Dillon and I share a look of suspicion as Sadie is helped out of the front door by Jimmy, who throws his arm around her and promises to show her all of his and Shaun's holiday photos on the way back. What a punishment!

"BYE SADIE!" I yell after her disappearing back. "GOOD LUCK TAKING OVER THE WORLD! COME BACK TO VISIT SOMETIME!"

"BYE SON!" Shaun calls up the stairs. "See you sometime soon!"

"BYE DAD!" Ethan's slightly muffled voice replies.

With that, King Richard and Shaun leave too. The second the door has closed, Lathenia comes down the stairs with a look of thunder on her face. She's followed by Lorian, who is tight-lipped, Matt, Isabel, Ethan, looking a bit flustered, Rochelle, whose actually blushing so I hard I have to suppress a giggle, and Neriah, who appears to have calmed down quite a bit since seeing both Marduke and Sadie. I hear Arkarian come up behind me to listen to whatever it is Lathenia has to say; he has been hiding behind the stairs from Shaun and Jimmy in their ridiculous outfits.

"Right then." Lathenia snaps, wagging her pointing finger at all of us. "I distinctly remember telling you all that we must leave behind some food for Sadie to eat and yet it seems that all eight of you ignored me! It is not acceptable in this household! You are all old enough to know better!

I have had enough of all these near-misses of death and the death! Oh yes, I have not forgotten the death of poor Nat or the near-miss we had with Emily! Therefore, I have decided that you are all grounded for four months! Hopefully by that time, you will have learned some manners!"

I gasp. Dillon's jaw drops. Arkarian whispers to himself: "What!" There's a buzzing of murmured protests.

Lorian protests to his sister out loud. "Lathenia, four months is a little too harsh."

"Three then." Lathenia retorts.

"Still too harsh."

"I will go no lower than two."

"I still think that is too harsh."

"Then you are grounded too."

"I am your older brother; you actually have no authority to do that. Technically, I can do that too you."

"I am the responsible one." At this Lorian coughs. Lathenia glares at him then continues. "I say they are grounded for two months! You will not argue with me!"

"Fine. It does not matter to me, but if I did care enough to argue, I would."

"Good."

"All right then. I will be outside if anyone wants me."

"Before you do, I need sun cream you up."

"No way!" Lorian strides down the hall.

Lathenia races after him. "Hey! If you get burnt…"

All of us named glance around at each other. It's Neriah who speaks first. "It looks like we're stuffed."

* * *

**AN: Right, I couldn't squeeze anywhere near as much into this chapter as I'd hoped. The next chapter will be in Kyla's pov but I do plan on a chapter from Dillon's and Isabel's would fit in the story quite nicely actually, for all you Isabel fans.**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny. It's getting a little more serious now but not that much. The next chapter is quite a lot funnier.**

**Thanks to ****FurtiveFox****LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD****, Natalie or ****nats-stars****adventurous****jembo****-TimeTravel-****, Sadie, ****RoSyChArLiE****tureLuV****Reasonable****anabelz**** and ****babylol09.**

**babylol09: if you still wanna be in the story later on, my email address is working now, so you can send me the details.**

**The same goes for anyone else who wants to be in the story at a later chapter.**

**I give you all virtual cheese for reviewing.**

**Please review :-p**


	13. Of Attempted Distraction and Surprises

**AN: ****I'm updating again! Woo! Yeah, I'm normal (Cough). Anyway, I'm just gonna continue the story. You're lucky I'm writing another bit of this fic; I don't usually write two chapters of the same fic in one day, or even start the next chapter of the same story in the same day. Jimothy the Second (my writer's block) came to sit on ****the House of Eragon**** so I chose to continue this one.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT! But I do own the randomness and the plot!**_

**For the last time until after another two chapters at least…**

**Kyla**

"Go on, Kyla; It's your turn to distract Lorian. Neriah's distracting Lathenia. She said she's gonna join us at around eight. It's also her turn to make the disguises in case those two check on us." Rochelle says.

"Fine." I reply. "I will see you ASAP."

Thank goodness it doesn't take much to stop Lorian noticing us leaving. It's been about one and a half months since we were grounded but we get round it. I guess it's brought us named together a bit. Tonight, we want to go clubbing in the town. I have to take my turn distracting the immortals. I got Lorian this time. Last time I had to distract Lathenia – that was hard! She's so overly motherly now! Dillon's the never has to distract Lathenia, but that's only 'cause she's got a bit of an obsession with him. Well I say 'a bit of an obsession' I actually mean a major one. What is with that?

I enter the lounge full of purpose. The immortal looks up from the newspaper he was regarding disdainfully.

"Why were you reading it if you don't like it?" I ask, momentarily distracted from my goal.

"Lathenia made me." He answers, simply.

I settle on the armchair opposite the door. I can see Rochelle and Ethan faking a game of cards on the stairs while Matt watches them. I know they're actually giving me their support and waiting for the all clear to get up and leave.

"Okay, 'cause she's apparently gonna be a tribunal member – can't see why you'd want a Mary Sue in the tribunal though – Neriah wants to know what she'd be expected to do if a fellow tribunal member was accused of a crime but there was an equal amount of evidence to prosecute them as there was to clear them?" I enquire.

"I know what this is all about. You are trying to go out when you are grounded and you have to create a diversion for Lathenia and I so we never find out."

How did he know? This is all Dillon's fault! He was the one who distracted Lorian last time, he must have let something slip or have been really obvious. When I worm my way out of this, I am going to strangle him!

"No!" I deny. "We can be trusted! We're your elite soldiers! We don't lie to you!"

"Oh?" Lorian questions. His eyebrows are raised. "Then what are you really doing here?"

Work brain! Work! "I…er … have a problem." Woo! Go brain! Now think! What is the problem?

"And what would this problem be?"

I see Rochelle and Ethan willing me to use my brain form the stairs. Dillon has joined them now too. He's chewing his lip.

Come on, brain! Turn on! Please work! Think! I play for time while I think of something to say. Keeping my eyes downcast to make me look genuine, I say. "I… I… I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"Go on. But?"

Please brain! I need you now! Think Neighbours! My sister died. No, Lorian knows I don't have a sister. Brain work! My cat died. No, he knows I don't have a cat. My mum died. No, he knows she's alive. Brain, this would be a good time to start working. My goldfish died. No, that was only 'cause I flushed it down the loo when I was four. I wanted to see if it would come out of the tap afterwards, but it didn't. Dillon's now mouthing excuses for me to use at two hundred miles per hour. It would be helpful but I can't understand a word he's mouthing – something about a dog, I think. I don't even have a dog!

"I… er… Well, you see…." Perhaps I ought to leg it. If I burst into tears and run, hopefully Rochelle will cover for me by inventing a problem for me and explaining it to Lorian. She does actually have a functional brain.

"This is a diversion?" Lorian's patience is fading. I know he's going to get up in a minute and find Neriah distracting Lathenia then he will know! Please brain, think of something plausible! "Well?"

I'm about to blurt out the first thing that pops into my head when my phone rings. I'm so happy that I feel like jumping up and down while punching the air yelling "YES!" at the top of my lungs. Saved by the bell! Putting my mental relief aside, I fish the phone out of my pocket, murmuring a meek apology to Lorian as I find it.

He goes back to his newspaper with a frown as I press the little green button and hold the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I say politely.

I look to the stairs, expecting to see Rochelle or Ethan with their phone also pressed to their ear ready to whisper instructions to me but they aren't. The voice that answers is my Mum's. "Kyla?"

"Yeah?"

"Erm, I don't quite know how to tell you this dear…" I feel a pang of guilt as I remember how I said that only moments ago to Lorian. My mind searches for any possible reasons for that phrase. "…But your father, Jake and I have been in a car accident."

"Oh God!" I blurt out, my hand immediately flying to my mouth. I look to the stairs to find everyone except Matt looking concerned. Matt is still staring at the abandoned game of cards. "When? How? Is everyone all right?"

"I don't know. We were driving along the road when a deer jumped out in front of the car coming the other way. They swerved and hit us side on. I need you to come and take my shopping home, love and if I give you my bag when you come to get my shopping, will you bring my book and a pair of pyjamas, please?" Mum answers. She sounds calm but I know that she's actually worried out of her mind and also wants me to see how my brother and Dad are.

"Yeah, sure I can mum. I will be there ASAP." I promise. "Bye Mum."

She replies. "See you soon, love."

I take a deep breath as I press the little red button. "Lorian," I plead, "Please can I be ungrounded? That was my mum. She, Dad and Jake have been in a car accident."

"I know." Lorian answers solemnly. "I heard. You stopped shielding your thoughts."

"I can take the bus, if you just let me go out." I say.

Lorian smiles. "I will take you in the minibus. Lathenia wanted to get some shopping done at Tescos anyway; we've run out of cooking ingredients to keep Marduke happy. You ought to go upstairs and get ready. Rochelle heard your thought and has told Ethan Matt and Dillon. I have just contacted Lathenia, Neriah and Marduke."

I nod. "Okay."

As I climb the stairs, Rochelle smiles sympathetically and Ethan pats my shoulder. Dillon's disappeared – probably using his wings – and Matt's _still_ staring at the abandoned game of cards. I'm on my way to my room when I hear his voice.

"So whose turn is it now?" He queries.

"No-one's Matt." Rochelle answers. "We're off to the hospital."

"Why? Can we play cards there?"

Rochelle sighs. "No Matt," She says firmly. "I just explained to you why we're going a minute ago."

"Oh…… Can you explain again?"

"Okay, seeing as you don't understand what a car accident is, I will just tell you that we're going to Tescos." Rochelle's voice fades out until I'm closing the door to my room feeling rather numb.

I take off my key and put it in my pocket. Hopefully, Rochelle's right and I'm going to gain my sanity once more. I know I'm going to need it! I've just grabbed my hoodie when there's a knock at the door. It's probably Isabel wanting to know if I'm okay or if I've seen her coat.

"Come in." I command.

I was wrong. It's not Isabel, it's Dillon. He too sports a sympathetic smile. "I come bearing gifts." He rummages through his pockets as I grab my purse and throw on my hoodie. "There you go." He says, producing a slab of cheese. "Want some cheese?"

"No thanks Dillon." I say. I just don't feel like eating cheese. Cheese-eating is something I do when I'm happy or hungry and right now, I'm neither.

Dillon raises his eyebrows. "That bad, huh? Well you shouldn't be worried, I'm sure they're fine. If your mum was able to call you then it can't be that bad, can it? Besides, a little cheese might make you feel better."

"No thanks Dillon." I repeat. "You eat it."

**AN: I know it's not very long but it's the best my half asleep brain could come up with. As I said, Jimothy came back to plague me**** over my coursework and my stories. I'm gonna try to finish the Christmas one today so I can start the New Year one ASAP. I will try to update this soon.**

**There will be humour in the next chapter despite Kyla's situation. It won't be in her pov either. I will give you virtual cheese if you can guess whose pov it will be in?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I might name you all next chapter but I don't have time right now if I'm gonna finish the Christmas one too.**

**Please review :-p**

**I both like and need feedback!**


	14. Of Vending Machines and Hospital Visits

**AN: If I manage to finish this today I will have written two chapters in one day so I will try to finish it. Then if I have yet more time, I will start the House of Eragon sequel. I doubt I will have time though. Anyway, ****if I'm gonna finish it; I've got to start it first so on with the story…**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I'm not Marianne Curley but I am random and quite hyper. The randomness, plot, Kyla, her mum and dad and Jake are mine but GoT isn't.**_

**This time, it's not in Kyla's pov.**

_**LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD**_** and **_**furtivefox**_** were right.**

**It is…**

**Dillon**

With conscious effort, I turn my thoughts away from the slab of cheese I have stashed in the fridge. I like cheese. I like cheese a lot… and marmite…. Again, I turn my mind from these sinful thoughts about food. What I ought to be thinking about is how I have to be there for Kyla. Cheese didn't work to cheer her up and cheese never fails! Well, not normally anyway.

Man, she's got to be really sad not to want cheese. Perhaps chocolate would work? No, if she didn't want cheese, her favourite food, then she won't want chocolate. Besides the Mary Sue told me it makes you fat. But Kyla's not a Mary Sue. I should never listen to the Mary Sue. She such a……… Mary Sue.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Rochelle asks, making me jump as she throws a coat on over her green vest top.

"Maybe." I answer. She's not wearing her key around her neck. Maybe I shouldn't be either. I don't think it would look entirely normal to have a key dangling around your neck in a hospital. But why do I care? I'm not entirely normal anyway.

Rochelle replies to those thoughts too. "I think you should. Kyla's not wearing hers."

"Get out of my mind, Rochelle! If I take it off, will you leave my mind to be my mind in peace?" I question.

"Yep." She states, leaving the room smugly as I remove my key and place it in my hoodie pocket. I can't be bothered to find my coat so I just go straight outside to get in the minibus.

I take my seat beside Kyla, as usual, and find that Isabel is the only one not here yet. She leaps into the minibus, puffing and panting, to sit next to Arkarian.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" She pants. "I couldn't find my coat."

"No matter." Lorian's voice is muffled due to the many layers he's wearing to hide his odd immortal hair and skin. He's wearing sunglasses, a balaclava and a hoodie with the hood pulled right over so his face isn't visible. Lathenia has just put on a heck of a lot of lipstick, to cover the purple and a pair of sunglasses, though her eyes are a lot more normal than Lorian's. "Now we can leave."

He starts the minibus and the journey to the hospital begins. Luckily, it's only fifteen minutes away at sixty miles per hour, so we should get there in about that sort of time, providing we don't get stuck in traffic that is. I shoot a sympathetic smile at Kyla.

She manages a small smile back before returning to her vacant staring out of the window. For the next quarter of an hour, I take to lobbing empty crisp packets from the bin at the back of Rochelle's head. She doesn't take it very well. She's now giving me a really nasty bout of glaring. Perhaps I shouldn't have been lobbing them at her.

Oh well, if she's stupid enough to throw them back at me so I can lob them back at her then it's her own fault if she finds herself being bombarded with them, isn't it?

She eventually turns back around for me to lob the crisp packet at her head again. However, my missile over shoots its mark as the minibus grinds to a halt in a random parking space.

I whack my own knee in annoyance with myself for letting the crisp packet miss the back of Rochelle's head again. I wince, realising that I put too much power into that. Kyla raises one eyebrow at me questioningly. It's likely that she's thinking what an idiot I am.

I grin and shrug.

She rolls her eyes.

I look all hurt to attempt to make her laugh.

She laughs and I think, _Result_, but then she pales and her face returns to the emotionless mask setting when Lorian explains that we've arrived. We pile out of the minibus in silence, Kyla obviously dreading what we might find in the rather large white building called the hospital.

Once out of the minibus, I search my mind for anything I could do to cheer up Kyla. A slave driver she may be but she's my friend and I don't like seeing her upset. Many of the named think I don't have feelings but I do, they're just not open to everyone else unless its anger of joy I'm feeling. I may act joke-y all the time but I'm not heartless or immune to the effects of others feelings, I do it to cheer them up.

"Hey Matt," I yell, as the perfect thing for cheering up Kyla comes into my head. "I will race you to the door to the hospital!"

"You're on!" Matt shouts back. "Ooh! Ooh! I can count us down! I know my-"

Rochelle cuts in. "We all know you don't."

"But I know my alalafatebet and my mumbers." Matt protests.

"Matt," Ethan adds. "You know your _alphabet_ and your _numbers_ but you don't ever get them the right way around or even in the right order."

Matt retorts, "I do too! 1…2…7…4…2, No! I've said two. It's 5! See, I know my alalafatebet!"

"Those were your numbers." Arkarian says patiently. "And you got them in the wrong order and missed out quite a few.

"I did no-" He starts.

I cut him off. "Three… Two… One… Go!" I yell, beginning to leg it for the doors.

"I could've done that!" Matt protests. "I know my alalafatebet!"

"Matt just run!" Ethan orders, giving Matt a shove to make him start running after me. Matt can run quite fast when he wants to, which is usually when we have a bonfire.

"And those were numbers, not the alphabet!" Arkarian calls after him.

"Ooh!" Matt shouts back. "I know them too! I said I knew my mumbers before!"

Arkarian snaps, "They are called NUMBERS!"

"Take deep breaths." Isabel soothes her soul mate.

Arkarian bursts into tears.

"So it's going to be one of _those_ days, is it?" She mutters as I reach the doors quite a bit ahead of Matt, who, when he finally reaches the doors, stops to stare in amazement at the automatic doors that open when a random woman walks through them.

After Matt, Kyla, Ethan and Rochelle are the first to reach me, walking in a line talking. Isabel and the still sobbing, but wearing sunglasses that cover both his eyes and eyebrows, Arkarian follow slightly behind.

"Where's my stalker with the white malteaser coated in silver?" I enquire of Isabel, resorting to reminding Kyla of the day we met Norom Toidi, the girl who famously killed the wrong guy in a mission, and decided that Lorian was a white malteaser coated in silver because he didn't know we had a front door.

"Lorian says that he's going to stay in the minibus with Lathenia; they don't want to come in case their disguises aren't good enough." Isabel explains.

"I hate him!" Arkarian spits, stopping his sobbing.

Isabel sighs, "Yes, it is going to be one of _those_ days." She mutters under her breath.

Rochelle points to a flower bed filled with red, purple, yellow, blue and white flowers. "Oh, look at those, Arkarian. Aren't they pretty?"

Arkarian sniffs. "They are beautiful!" His voice actually cracks as he says this. I just want to tell him to get a hold of his emotions! He's supposed to be a guy and guys generally don't do mood swings or crying.

"Shall we go inside?" I ask.

Kyla nods and makes her way through the automatic doors.

Matt gasps, "Magic!"

Isabel giggles but before Matt can even notice, Ethan grabs his arm and drags him through the automatic doors behind Kyla. The others follow but I don't pay them any attention as I jog up to the reception desk to catch up to Kyla.

"Mum's in Elm ward." She explains, steering me towards a set of stairs. She pauses to let the others catch up then walks faster than she had done before.

"They named the wards after tree types?" I question.

She replies, "Only the upstairs ones. The downstairs ones are name after birds."

It doesn't take long for us to reach Elm ward, where a blonde nurse shows us to the side room Kyla's mum is occupying. When we enter, a woman with dark hair like Kyla's but light blue eyes, where Kyla's are a very dark blue, looks up to us. She smiles.

"Hello Kyla, love." She greets her daughter while receiving a hug from her. She has a couple of cuts on her face and her left arm is in plaster up to the elbow but other than that, she does not appear too hurt.

"Hi Mum," Kyla answers. "Have you found out anything about Jake and dad yet?"

"Not yet, my dear." Her mum replies. "Is this your friend?"

Kyla waves a hand dismissively. "Oh, yeah, that's Dillon. When you crashed, did they look badly hurt?"

"I was knocked out, love. I woke up in the ambulance later." Kyla's mum doesn't seem too happy to answer her worried daughter's questions to me. Some parents try to protect their children, apparently; mine never did because they were too interested in drinking and rowing. Kyla's mum does seem nice though, so I'm going to assume she wants to protect her daughter. "I'm pleased to meet you Dillon. Would you be the same Dillon in that lovely group of people she shares a house with?"

"Yes, Mrs… Kyla's mum." I finish lamely. It's not my fault I've forgotten Kyla's last name!

She smiles. "Call me Jane, dear."

"All right, Jane. I'm pleased to meet you too."

Jane laughs. "You're a nice lad, Dillon. I'm glad to see that my little girl has found such a good group of friends. I don't know many people who would accompany their friend to visit her mother in hospital."

"Actually, they're all here mum." Kyla states.

"How nice of them, dear. I'm very proud of you for choosing such kind, supportive friends." Jane gushes.

Kyla goes red but is saved from finding a reply to that by Rochelle, who enters with Ethan and Isabel.

"Kyla, Matt managed get his hand stuck in a vending machine." Rochelle informs us.

I snort, earning myself a funny look from Kyla, who asks, "How? Oh, Mum, Matt's a little… erm… 'special'."

Isabel answers. "He wanted to prove to Arkarian that he knew his ABC's, which he doesn't. Apparently, he tried to count how long it would take him to poke a can of drink and get his arm back out again."

Ethan continues, "But his arm got stuck and he tried to count with letters and in the wrong order yet again."

I enquire, "Where's the idiot-"

"Dillon!" Isabel hisses, whacking my arm.

I keep going with my sentence anyway; I've already started and nearly finished saying it now! "-now, then?"

"We got him out." Isabel says, sighing.

Ethan gasps. "No, I got him out. You just watched."

"Same thing." Rochelle shrugs. "Arkarian's telling him the knot story." She shudders. "We're gonna get him back to the minibus; there's nothing he can ruin or hurt himself on in there."

"Okay. I won't be long." Kyla explains, spying her mum's shopping bags from Tescos. "Ooh! Will you please take Mum's shopping too 'cause I said I'd take it home for her and pack it away?"

"Yeah sure." Ethan replies, grabbing several bags, allowing Rochelle and Isabel to only take one each.

"I like your other friends too, love. "Jane adds once Ethan, Rochelle and Isabel have left with the shopping. "They seem nice. I recognise Ethan; he was the one you had a history assignment with, wasn't he? And Arkarian was that French man I spoke to on the phone with Isabel, who came in too?"

"Yeah Mum." Kyla answers. "Actually Mum, I think we ought to be going. I've got to see Jake and Dad before I leave. It won't be long before I'm back with your PJ's and stuff."

"Okay, love. See you later." Jane says, kissing her daughter.

"See you later, Mum, Bye."

"Bye-Bye, love."

As we finally leave Kyla's mum's side room, I let out my laughter. It's been building up since Kyla's mum called with the news that Kyla's family had been in a car crash; I didn't think it was appropriate to laugh about anything. Now, however, I just can't hold it all in.

Kyla has to speak loudly to be heard over my laughter. "You know what?" She says. "I think I'm going to leave you here. I will meet you up there." She gestures to the whopping great sign saying 'Intensive Care Unit' in big green letters. "Do try not to get yourself picked up by the mental care part of the hospital while you're here, Dillon?"

I just nod still laughing like mad. I watch her as she strides into the ward. She's actually rather pretty, I think. But then again, so are Neriah, Isabel and Rochelle but look how _they_ turned out. Neriah's a Mary Sue, Rochelle likes to injure me with plant pots and Isabel thoroughly enjoys whacking anyone and when she's not doing that, she's so hyper that she's bouncing off the ceiling yelling about sugar. Maybe looks aren't everything.

Come to think of it, Kyla has a tendency to attack me. I still can't believe she compromised my manliness! It's my manliness; she had no right! I really ought to get over that but I won't; it was just cruel.

Anyway, I'm over the laughing fit now so I should really move. I force myself to stop leaning on the wall and enter ICU, in search of Kyla. I don't have to search very hard. She walks into me as I attempt to go in.

"That was quick. " I comment as we make our way back down the stairs.

"They won't let me see them yet." She replies shortly.

I frown. "But you're family."

"I know but they still aren't letting me in." She states. "It doesn't matter, Dillon." She adds I stop and grab her arm, trying to pull her back towards the ward. She wrenches her arm out of my grip. "I can argue later; we've got to come back with Mum's PJs and book."

"But-" I protest.

"Come on, Dillon!" She drags me forwards, walking at quite a fast pace.

I sigh, pull myself from her weaker grip and walk at her side until we emerge from the hospital. We peer behind an ambulance to check the coast is clear before crossing the first road then make for the second.

"You know," Kyla speculates. "I really don't see what Matt finds so difficult about looking both ways and listening for cars – not that it's much help here. You'd think the ambulance people would have the sense to turn off their sirens when they come into the hospital; there are frail people in there trying to recover in peace."

I peer behind another van as we cross the second road, seeing it as being clear of traffic because it's a one way system so cars can only come from the direction I'm looking in, we walk across. "I know, It's bad really."

She answers with passion. "Yeah it is. I mean, how would they like it if it was their sleep being…"

I see it before she does. I don't think she sees it speeding towards us at all.

But I do.

I react instantly, quickly shoving her off the road and out of harm's way. My skill of strength means that she goes flying onto the grass. As I guessed, I don't have time to move myself.

I feel something hard slam into me with a sickening crunch. I'm dragged under the vehicle and crushed under the wheels before it speeds off again without even stopping.

I enter a world of pain as I hear Kyla's cry: "DILLON!"

I see her familiar black-haired figure stand up before the pain flares and everything goes black.

**AN: This chapter's a bit too long and really not very funny but the next chapter will be a lot funnier.**

**The next chapter is in someone else's pov too. I give virtual cheese to anyone who guesses whose pov it is.**

**Next chapter: A disastrous trip to Tescos in Jimmy's car. Isabel finds sugar. Matt tries to remember how to read. Lathenia meets Dillon's dad and a couple of the visitors return for one chapter only (I think) until they're all reunited later on in the story. Guess who?**

**Originally, nothing happened to Kyla's family and the inmates attempted to play a prank on Lathenia and went for a walk, while Lorian ordered pizza. Dillon was then hit by the pizza truck, again shoving Kyla out of the way. But I realised that that storyline didn't really work with what I had planned and I had a good idea for in Tescos, so I tweaked my storyline a bit.**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Thanks for your reviews!**

**I need feedback on this chapter 'cause I have some issues with it. Please review :-p**


	15. Of Motor Mouths and Tesco Value Sugar

**AN: I'm updating! The drama ****production I had is over now so I have a little free time in which to update before half-term (which started today (YAY!)) is over. I still haven't started that Eragon sequel…**

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**NOT**__** own Got. I own the randomness but I am **__**NOT**__** Marianne Curley. Key word: **__**NOT**___

**No-one guessed it this time…**

… **Drum roll please…**

… **It's…**

**Isabel**

I hate Tescos. I mean, it's so dull _and_ I have to put up with Arkarian's irrational mood swings and very rational hatred of Matt's befuddled brain that can't distinguish numbers from the alphabet, neither of which he actually knows or can even name however much he might insist he does. Thankfully, Neriah stayed in the car like she did when we were at the hospital and I have Shaun and Jimmy to entertain me with hilarious anecdotes of their time on holiday.

When Matt got his arm stuck in the vending machine, Ethan called his dad. Shaun and Jimmy appeared in two separate cars before we even managed to drag Arkarian off Matt. They had a 'minor scrap' over the alphabet of all things. Anyway, Lathenia got them to takes us lot to Tescos. Rochelle and Ethan stayed behind in the minibus with Lorian to wait for Dillon and Kyla to come out of the hospital, and here I am.

And I'm dying of boredom. Truthfully. In front of me, Shaun is fetching all the objects Lathenia is reading of her shopping list far faster than a normal tongue ought to be able to make words come out, but than I guess she is immortal. Neriah can talk at the speed of light if need be, so I guess it's an immortal thing. Behind me, Jimmy is holding Arkarian and Matt apart because Matt's trying to count his fingers when anyone could have told him he has eight plus two thumbs.

It's at times like this when I only have one thing to say and it's: "SUG-"

"ISABEL!" A familiar voice interrupts my shout for sugar. I turn to look at the owner of the voice – the girl running up the aisle to me with a jar in her hands. "I HAVE PICKLES!"

Yep, it's Norom. Norom Toidi, the girl who famously killed the wrong guy on a mission and has a love for pickles, has found me in Tescos. I laugh at the sheer randomness of it out of my extreme boredom. But before I even have time to say 'hi' another voice calls me.

"Isabel, oh my god, I like totally never thought I'd see you here. You will like never believe who I've totally just seen!" It's Rosy, one of the people who were supposed to be making sure Norom couldn't kill someone else with her lack of common sense, or brains. She's the one who always took half an hour to go to the loo because she couldn't ever resist applying more make-up in the mirror.

"Who?" I demand, pouncing on the chance of a little entertainment after the total boredom of Tescos.

"Ashlynn and Emily!" She announces.

I gasp, "Really?"

"Yeah, like totally," Rosy explains. "Emily was trying to 'sniff out' the Doritos."

I smile, fondly remembering the randomness of the girl from the order, who, according to Kyla, whacked her Nutri-grain leg into a circle of gum that Kyla named Gumhenge, only to have Matt kick it into Greater Gumhenge.

I just have to ask: "Where?"

Not that there was any point to that as I hear Emily's voice really loudly yelling, "I'VE FOUND THEM! I SNIFFED THEM OUT! Oi, Ashlynn! Stop pretending you don't know me. I KNOW YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh for Evilness' sake!" The ice cold order fanatic hisses from nearby.

"Ashlynn!" I call.

She turns. "Hi, Isabel. Where's everyone else?"

I look around to see that the others have left me with Rosy. Norom's here too but she's leaning against a shelf stroking her jar of pickles absently. I shrug. "I think they're down the next aisle. Lathenia's reeling off the stuff we need real quick; Shaun's having a job to keep up with her motor-mouth."

Ashlynn nods, gesturing. "I'm gonna go and say hi." She walks off just as Emily reaches us.

Emily opens her mouth to protest to Ashlynn but thinks better of it and hugs Rosy and me instead. Awwww! I've missed you guys soooo much!" She takes in her surroundings anxiously before whispering to us, "I think Ashlynn might be in league with the… _gum_! She's embarrassed to be seen in food shops with me, and where is gum sold?"

"On EBay?" Rosy enquires.

"Nope," Emily whispers, her eyes still darting around the room. "In food shops."

"Hmmm…." I ponder, allowing my eyes to wander up to the signs that say exactly what the aisles contain. I can still vaguely hear Lathenia's shopping list.

"Three tins of carrots, four tins of peas – No Shaun, not those ones the big ones. Yes, those – a tin of mixed-"

"We should probably join them," I state ambling off down the aisle. Rosy and Emily follow but Norom stays behind to stroke the jar of pickles in comfort although how a supermarket shelf and the floor can be comfortable, I don't know.

It doesn't take long for us to catch up with them, even at our slow pace. Ashlynn has gone, probably at the sound of Emily coming towards her, but everyone else is still doing the same thing they were while I was with them, with Jimmy holding Matt – yep, he's still counting his fingers wrong – and Arkarian apart while Lathenia reels the items from her list and Shaun fetching them.

I sigh a little overdramatically. It's just so boring! If I ever get a house of my own, I'm making someone else do the shopping, and the cleaning and possibly the cooking as well.

"Hey, where did Ashlynn go?" Emily enquires, wandering off. I don't blame her; I would too but I should probably help Jimmy with Arkarian – he must be getting tired by now.

"Arkarian, be a dear and grab us some sugar free lemonade; I just remembered I drank the last drop yesterday." I request. Of course, I actually poured the whole bottle into the spaghetti Marduke tried to cook in his room yesterday, using the recipes off of this DVD he watched on the DVD player and TV Lorian bought him during our grounding period 'cause Dillon and Matt taunted him until he broke the lock on his room door. Besides, no-one wanted to clear out the dodgy cooking anyway.

Arkarian shrugs and ambles off to fetch the lemonade, momentarily distracted from his goal of killing my brother. What he doesn't know is that I will just find a way to tip it out rather than drink it anyway; lemonade without sugar is just plain unnatural!

_Sugar! Do do do do do do__... Ah, honey, honey…_

I search through my pockets for the phone, while tapping my foot to my fantastic ring tone. It's all about sugar! I love it so much. By the time I find it, I'm really getting into the song and an old granny walking past gives me a really funny look even though I look much saner than Matt, who's still counting his fingers. The caller ID says it's Ethan. Oh well, really cool ring tone or not, I'd better answer it; I can listen to the song later anyway.

"Hey!" I answer in what I hope is a happy tone.

"Isabel?" He questions.

"Who do you think, dummy?" I snap, managing to keep a grip on my language while still in the ear-shot of that old granny because she might have a heart attack and die from the shock. Well, there goes my happy act.

I can hear someone – Rochelle, I think – speaking in the background. The only word I manage to decipher is "Drive" before Ethan begins to talk, so I'm assuming she's talking to Lorian.

"Where are you now?" Ethan asks.

"Where do you think?" I retort.

Ethan sighs with impatience. "Look, Isabel, this is really important! Are you in Tescos?"

The urgency in Ethan's voice makes me answer without sarcasm. My annoyance and boredom is replaced with concern. "Yeah, why?"

I don't get a reply. Ethan's pressed the secrecy button so he can hear me but I can't hear what's going on at his end.

"Ethan, what's happened? What's going on?" I demand.

Behind me, Arkarian returns with the lemonade. "I got the sugar free lemonade," he tells me.

I wave him away. "Ethan? I need to know! You can't just cut me off like this!"

Arkarian raises his eyebrow at me. "Are you alright, Isabel?"

Oh, so _now_ he goes back to normal Arkarian, after all that! I wave him away again. "Ethan! Tell me what's going on now or I'm hanging up on you!" I threaten.

This does the trick. Ethan's voice filters through the phone and into my ear. "Sorry Isabel, I had to help. We've got a bit of a problem here. We're at the hospital still." Emily has come back with Ashlynn and is munching on something out of a Tesco value packet. She offers it to me and, distracted, I take one and pop it into my mouth. "Can you get back to the house?"

"Sure, but what's actually happened? Someone's hurt, aren't they? Who is it? How badly?" The questions force their way out of my mouth in a jumble before I even have time to swallow the food that Emily gave me. She offers me another and I take it, swallowing the other one.

The second I swallow it, I know what it contains.

Ethan begins to answer my questions. "It's-"

"SUGAR!"

Worries forgotten, I toss the phone at Matt's thick skull.

**AN: I've finished this chapter! It took me ages to write this. Jimothy (my writer's block) came to crush this idea with his blockiness but I've had a**** really good brainwave in that I know what I'm going to write almost exactly for the next two chapters.**

**Next Chapter: Back to the hospital. I'm not giving away any of the next chapter in case I spoil it, but it won't be in Kyla's pov. Can you guess whose pov it will be in? Does Dillon die?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone who read this. Yes, I do know it's rubbish but the next one will be better and the one after that ought to be even better still!**

**Please review :-p**

**I need feedback!**


	16. Of Discovery and Sugar Threats

**AN: Believe it or not but I'm actually starting this right after uploading the previous chapter but it won't be up tonight, I don't think.**** Anyway, I'm just gonna continue the story…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT however much I may want to. But I do own Kyla and her family and, of course, the randomness and plot.**_

**It's not Kyla…**

…**It's…**

**-****Cue Drum roll-**

**Ethan**

Rochelle shrieks as I tickle her. Everyone else has gone to Tescos with my Dad and Jimmy. It's just Rochelle, me and Lorian waiting for Kyla and Dillon to get here now, and Lorian's still in the minibus while we're outside it, so we're practically alone.

Despite Rochelle's protests, I hear a thud as yet another car hits the speed bumps. I speak my thoughts to Rochelle, "Why don't they just slow down for speed bumps instead of wrecking the bottom of their cars?"

She shrugs, "I dunno, but it's their decision and they're the ones paying for it."

I place my cold hands down the back of her top as she leans against me and she screams. I think I hear an echo of the scream in a different pitch but ignore it – it's probably just an ambulance that hasn't turned off its siren yet; there was one just a moment ago so it's probably just that one turning the siren off.

Rochelle raises her eyebrows to me. "What? What's wrong?"

I grin, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

The corner's of her mouth curve in a smile. I am sure that this is the woman I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. This is my soul mate.

"About what?" She asks.

"About… About how much I … er… love you," I answer, why is it that I always struggle with putting my feelings into words?

Rochelle opens her mouth to reply but her reply is cut short by a loud, panicked shout. "ISABEL!" It is Kyla's voice.

Rochelle's eyes widen as we both set off in the direction of the call. I hope whatever it is isn't bad 'cause Isabel's gone. It doesn't exactly help that it's really quite dark now. Only in winter do I want to have Isabel's superior vision.

We manage to locate two dark shapes on the road closest to where the minibus is parked. One of them seems to be sprawled on the floor while the other half kneels, half crouches by the side. I notice that the one half kneeling, half crouching is more slender than the one on the floor. The slender one, I notice, as we get closer, is female. It looks like we've found Kyla and Dillon.

"What's happened?" Rochelle demands.

Kyla snaps, "Where's Isabel?"

"She's in Tescos," I answer.

"What happened?" Rochelle tries again.

"What's she doing in Tescos? We need her here! NOW!" Kyla babbles.

"What happened?" The urgency is building up in Rochelle's voice.

"It hit Dillon!" Kyla shrieks. "We've got to get Isabel here!

She removes one of her hands from Dillon and grabs my wrist pulling me down to her. Her hands are sticky and the metallic stench of blood reaches my nostrils to accompany the dark stain.

I let my eyes drop to Dillon. He's deathly pale with the amount of blood leaking out of his body to spread on the tarmac beneath him. His arms and legs are all at funny angles and there's a bone protruding from his thigh, which is bleeding profusely. All this, I pick up on in the semi-darkness, so he must look even worse in the light.

"We're at a hospital!" Rochelle exclaims. "We could just get him in the hospital."

"No!" Kyla insists, her hand tightening around my wrist like a vice. "It was one of theirs that hit him! An Ambulance! It didn't even stop, Ethan! Why didn't it stop?"

"I…er…" I begin.

"If we give him to the hospital, they might not be able to save him," Kyla interrupts, "or he might never walk again or lose his mind."

_Not that he had one to begin with… _I only just stop myself from saying it, but I know I didn't stop myself from thinking it by the way Rochelle just cleared her throat. Kyla's been rubbing off on me with her insults.

Rochelle speaks, "It's no good debating now! What are we going to do about it?"

Kyla manages to compose herself; her voice sounds almost calm. "Ethan, get him in to the minibus. Rochelle, can you run ahead and tell Lorian what's happened, please?"

"Yeah," Rochelle answers, sprinting ahead. I would've just used my wings but I've got to lift Dillon. Rochelle and Kyla would hurt him more because they would have to take a half each.

I slide one arm under Dillon's legs and the other under his arms. That done, I hoist him up into the air and walk towards the minibus as fast as I dare to, which is bordering on a flat out sprint, with Kyla fishing through my pockets as I do so, though I have no idea why.

"Ethan, where's your phone?" She blurts out.

"In my hoodie pocket," I pant.

She removes her hand from my jeans' pocket as we reach the minibus. Rochelle's there, holding the door open for us. I jump in and lay Dillon, thanks to whom, my clothes are covered in warm, sticky, metallic smelling and tasting blood, on the back seats that stretch all the way across the back of the minibus.

"Call Isabel," Kyla commands, applying pressure to Dillon's still profusely bleeding thigh.

I pullout my mobile immediately and use speed dial to call Isabel's phone. It rings while Kyla makes sure Dillon's secure on the seat and Rochelle closes all of the curtains, turning on the lights too.

"Hey!" The voice is muffled through my phone.

"Isabel?" I question.

"Who do you think, dummy?" Isabel snaps. Yep, I've dialled the right number.

Rochelle breaks my concentration for a moment. "Ethan, sit down. Lorian, we're ready. Go, Drive fast!"

"Where are you now?" I ask, my mind now back on track. Hopefully, she's on her way back to the house so we can meet her there to heal Dillon.

"Where do you think?" She retorts. Someone's not in a very good mood.

I sigh with impatience. "Look, Isabel, this is really important! Are you in Tescos?"

The irritation and boredom in her voice is replaced with concern. "Yeah, why?" She enquires.

"Ethan!" Kyla calls.

I press the secrecy button. "What?" I turn to see her covered in blood.

"Give us your shirt!" She orders.

I raise my eyebrows. "You what?"

"Shirt! Take it off! Dillon's gonna bleed to death!" She shouts.

I obey. "But what good's it gonna do anyway?" I ask. "It's covered in blood."

"Helps pressure," Rochelle explains, taking her turn to press on the worst of Dillon's wounds.

"Ethan! Tell me what's going on now or I'm hanging up on you!" I hear Isabel threaten.

I turn off secrecy immediately, having forgotten I was still on the phone to her. "Sorry Isabel, I had to help. We've got a bit of a problem here. We're at the hospital still. Can you get back to the house?"

"Sure, but what's actually happened? Someone's hurt, aren't they? Who is it? How badly?" Questions pour out of the phone.

"It's Dillon," I start to answer.

A yell of "SUGAR!" cuts off my second word. There is a thud then he phone goes dead.

"She hung up on me!" I tell Rochelle and Kyla.

"I'm contacting Arkarian," Rochelle states.

For a moment, the only noise is the ripping of more material from my shirt to bind Dillon's wounds but Rochelle breaks the silence. "Arkarian's got Jimmy to take him, Isabel and Neriah back ASAP. They're only ten minutes away."

"Ten minutes!" Kyla exclaims. She adds to Lorian. "How far are we?"

"At this pace, five minutes," The immortal replies.

Kyla bites her lip. "Okay."

The journey seems to pass even slower as I join the girls attempting to stop the blood flow from Dillon's wounds, watching Dillon's face become paler and greyer. Okay, he's an idiot and he can be really annoying at times but he's also one of my best friends and I don't want him to die. We run out of material from my shirt. Rochelle and Kyla's hoodies are pillowing Dillon's head so we have no more material to tear into strips for bandages but we just keep stemming the blood flow with our hands.

After many corners that make me glad the girls strapped Dillon in, the minibus comes to a sudden halt.

"We're here!" Lorian announces, jumping out to get the door for us.

I gather Dillon into my arms as before, carrying him into the house almost as quickly as it takes Lorian to unlock the door. Kyla races up the stairs ahead of me, explaining that she's going to make sure the sheets in Dillon's room are clean because he will need them once Isabel has healed him. I follow at a safe pace; it's not easy to climb up stairs when carrying someone, unlike the image the movies put out.

Rochelle calls something about towels and bandages to Lorian as I reach Dillon's room. Kyla has pulled back the sheets and the duvet to so that we can lay Dillon in his bed. She has even ventured into the bathroom and produced a glass of water to put on his bedside table – presumably for when he wakes up. I deposit him in his bed, then step back to allow Kyla to study him.

"How far away are they?" I enquire, suddenly remembering that Kyla's a truthseer.

She looks so worried that I expect her to say that Isabel's really far away, but she doesn't. "A minute or so."

"Don't look so worried!" I insist. "If Isabel's close, he will be fine. She's so good that she doesn't even need to be touching the injured person to heal them."

"Arkarian's told me she's high on sugar," Kyla explains.

"Ah… Well, I'm sure she will be just as good," I attempt to reassure her. This is bad. This is very bad. I just hope someone has had the sense to douse her in water or something. They use coffee for drunks but I think that would just make Isabel more hyper.

I shout of, "SUGAR!" captures my attention. Isabel's here. She is escorted into the room by Arkarian and Rochelle, who drag her over to Dillon and hold her hands on him in a bid to force her to heal.

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!" she calls.

Arkarian says softly, "Isabel, if you heal Dillon, we will give you more sugar."

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!"

Nothing seems to be happening. Isabel is not healing Dillon.

"Isabel, will you heal Dillon, please?" Rochelle tries to persuade her.

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!"

"JUST HEAL! HEAL FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE!" Kyla shrieks, actually stopping buzzing around Dillon like a frantic wasp for long enough to yell all that.

Isabel ignores her and just continues with her little cries of, "SUGAR!"

I eye Dillon's grey face dubiously; if Isabel doesn't do something soon, it's likely Dillon will bleed to death.

Kyla drops the tone of her voice to a half-whisper that has the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Look. If you don't heal Dillon, Isabel, then you will never have any more sugar ever again, and that's not just 'cause I'm gonna do my best to hide them, it's 'cause I'm gonna destroy all of the world's sugar! There will be no sugar in the entire realm! None! Not a single little particle! SO are you going to heal or will I have to destroy the sugar?"

Dillon's wounds start to repair themselves. Kyla's threat appears to have worked. Note to self: never get on the wrong side of Kyla; she sounded way too serious for my liking.

The major wounds are healed and the bones realigned but I don't think Dillon's fully healed when Isabel's sugar high runs out and she collapses, asleep on the floor. I think we might have discovered how to make Isabel's sugar highs run out: get her to heal something.

Arkarian drags Isabel out of the room while I wrap my arms around Rochelle's waist, allowing myself a sigh of relief. Dillon stirs. His eyes flutter open and lock onto Kyla's, who has seated herself on the edge of his bed. He groans but his mouth curves into a smile anyway.

After her mum, dad and brother's car accident with her dad and brother's unknown fates and now Dillon being run over by an ambulance right in front of her, her hardened resolve finally crumbles and she flings herself at Dillon, bursting into tears. Even the strongest of people lose it sometimes.

"Dillon, I'm sorry! I-I I'm just s-so sorry!" she sobs, her tears likely to be mingling with the blood on his shirt.

He joins in the hugging as Rochelle and I leave them in peace.

**AN: I've finally finished it! It's taken me ages to finish this chapter! I know it's kinda long and really not that funny but the next one should be better 'cause it's not quite so serious.**

**Next chapter: we're probably going to be back in Kyla's pov. I'm not going to give too much away but it's gonna be a lot funnier than this one. Also, Neriah's back in it. See if you can guess what's going to happen there.**

**Thanks to all people who have reviewed and read this fic so far, especially LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD 'cause she's reviewed every chapter so far, and furtivefox 'cause she's reviewed loads too!**

**Again, I must have feedback!**

**Please review :-p**


	17. Of Blackmail Pics and The Pot Plant War

AN: I'm actually supposed to be typing up some coursework right now but I decided to update instead

**AN: I'm actually supposed to be typing up some coursework right now but I decided to update instead. I'm kinda doing the coursework as well, so technically I'm not slacking. Oh well, they expect me to work at home every day of the week so it's not really fair for them to expect me to work in holidays and all weekend as well.**

**Anyway, I think I ranted enough to my mum this morning so I'm just gonna start writing the story (By the way, it's a Sunday today but by the time this is uploaded to fanfiction and possibly even finished, it probably won't be anymore).**

_**Disclaimer: I own Kyla, the plot and the randomness of it all, but unfortunately, I don't own GoT: Marianne Curley does.**_

**Yep, she's back to plague you…**

**Kyla**

I allow my thoughts to wander back to the previous day as I get into a state that's half asleep, half awake. I'm able to comfort myself that all the horrors of yesterday have happened now; today is a whole new day. Hopefully, Dad and Jake will be fine and Dillon won't argue with any more ambulances today.

I shiver inwardly at the thought of Dillon's collision with the ambulance, remembering how he saved me. If he hadn't shoved me out of the way, he'd still be fine. A part of me blames myself for that but the rational part of me, which does actually exist but is probably underused, tells me that it wasn't my fault; if I should blame anyone, it's the ambulance driver, who obviously didn't have his or her lights on when they should've. Besides, if Dillon hadn't shoved me, we might both have been run over.

The worst bit was that grinding, crunching sound. I didn't see Dillon being hit 'cause my face was in the grass facing the other direction, but that horrible noise made my blood run cold. The blood and the greyish tinge to Dillon's face before Isabel healed him haunted my dreams last night.

But now it's okay; Dillon's been semi-healed and is not dying anymore. I completely lost control when he woke up. I managed to keep it together through all of the bad stuff but as soon as Dillon looked at me, all of the days bad emotions came pouring out with an abundance of tears.

I remember practically launching myself at him, poor guy; I must've half crushed him. He still comforted me though. I can almost feel his arms around my waist, comforting me. He didn't break me in two either, as he does on the odd occasion with his skill of strength. I need to thank him; he was there for me when I needed him most and he may have actually saved my life with that ambulance. He stroked my hair as if I was a child and I kinda embarrassed myself by clinging to him. In this funny sort of dream setting, I can almost fell that too.

Something soft brushes my forehead. I'm not dreaming. I _can_ feel all those things. Now I am fully awake, but I keep myself still, eyes closed and everything. I didn't go to bed last night. I must've fallen asleep on Dillon's bed when I was soaking his shirt with my tears. I've been hugging him in my sleep from the warmth beneath my arm. I would've expected him to have moved but he hasn't. In fact, if anything, he's moved closer 'cause I can now feel his warm breath on the top of my head. He has one hand in my hair and the other rests around my waist, while both of mine are around him.

A flash and the noise of a picture being taken makes me jump, my eyes snap open as I hear Neriah's voice.

"Ha! Blackmail!"

"You what?" Dillon's voice mumbles, but Neriah's footsteps and laughter is fading as she most likely makes her way downstairs.

I raise my eyes from his bloodstained chest to meet his gaze. He smiles, sleepily. "Good morning, how are you this morning?"

"I should be asking you the same question," I mutter, sighing as I remove myself from his bed. "You should have got me up; I must've been crushing you and normally it wouldn't bother me but the ambulance got there first and even you don't deserve that fate twice."

Dillon shrugs. Silence drags on until, "So?"

"No."

Dillon looks puzzled. "No?" he questions.

I enlighten him. "Yeah, I said "No". Whatever random suggestion that was about to pop out of your mouth, I don't need to hear it. I'm gonna go downstairs, find Isabel, and get to her to come up here and finish healing you 'cause I know she hadn't quite finished when her sugar high ran out last night."

I turn and walk towards the door but Dillon stops me with his voice. "It wasn't random."

I turn back to face him, leaning on the door frame. "What?"

"What I was going to say," Dillon explains, his eyes boring into mine. "It wasn't random. I was going to ask; shouldn't you be in the hospital with your family?"

I flash him a smile. "Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?"

With that, I leave the room. I know I should be there; I told my mum I'd be back soon with her stuff. Right now though, none of that seems to matter. My mum's had to wait all night to get her stuff; surely she can wait another few minutes. The thing is: I don't actually want to go back there. It sounds stupid to my own mental ears but I don't want to go back there without Dillon.

I hate Dillon sometimes. He just annoys the heck out of me on many occasions. But when it comes down to it, he's always there when I need him and I guess that's what counts.

I'm so absorbed in my thoughts that I forget to take the bottom three steps and almost fall down the stairs onto Ethan who is giving busy watering a pot plant in the corner – it's one of the few pot plants that's managed to survive the constant fear of living with Rochelle, who sees pot plants as weapons.

Speaking of Rochelle's pot plant thing, Ethan needn't have bothered watering that pot plant, 'cause at that that instant, Neriah comes sprinting past with Arkarian and Rochelle at her heels. The pot plant Ethan has just lovingly watered is grabbed by Rochelle on her way past, to be hurled at Neriah and explode in a blast of soggy soil on her back.

Neriah screams but keeps running anyway, still pursued by Rochelle and Arkarian. Ethan sighs and picks up the pot plant, which, amazingly, is still whole, having managed to avoid being trampled. It's soil-less and pot-less though. Technically, it's just a plant now 'because is pot is in tiny, sharp pieces on the floor and hopefully embedded in Neriah's back too.

"What was that all about?" I enquire, following Ethan to the kitchen, where he rummages around in a cupboard I thought was unused for a pot.

"Oh, Neriah's been taking photos of us when we're looking stupid or doing something stupid or embarrassing. Rochelle and Arkarian have had enough. The chase started after she took a blackmail photo of Rochelle yawning while Arkarian watched Isabel, who resembles a corpse after that sugar low," he explains, now pouring more soil into the pot he got from the cupboard.

I nod, remembering her visit to Dillon's room earlier. "Yeah, she woke us up earlier, taking a picture of Dillon and me sleeping."

"Yeah, I thought she might when I saw you last night," Ethan says enigmatically, clearly implying something. I'm just about to ask him what he's implying when he continues, "I think I'm gonna keep this on me until the chase is over or Rochelle will only get it again."

I nod. "You do that. I'm just gonna back away slowly," I tell him, doing just that. "No not really, I'm off to Isabel's room."

"I thought you might," he states with a secretive smile. Seriously, what's with all these random hints at something?

I raise one eyebrow questioningly but he doesn't elaborate so I say, "You coming?"

He shrugs. "Why not?"

I lead the way up the stairs. "Well," I reply teasingly, pausing half way up the staircase. "You might want to stay and guard your precious pot plant pots."

He sniggers but I ignore it until I reach the top of the stairs, then I turn, stick my tongue out at him and snatch the pot plant out of his hands, legging it up the hall to my room where he eventually catches me and pulls it form my grip. Yep, we're completely normal! Well, technically, we are 'cause living here, you can't ever be completely, I-go-out-with-my-mates-and-other-normal-things kind of normal. Besides, we're Guardians of Time; we've got skills to hide!

I'm brought back to earth by Ethan clicking his fingers a centimetre away from my nose. Naturally, I flinch and jump back. Ethan is clearly about to laugh at me but he doesn't get a chance to as the doorbell goes.

I barely get a chance to wonder who the heck it can be 'cause we haven't ordered any pizza, nor will we today 'cause it's Saturday and Lorian ought to know by now that this Saturday is Chinese Saturday and it's nowhere near tea time, when a brown blur whizzes past with a high pitched shriek, followed by a blue blur and a black blur, which yanks the pot plant out of Ethan's hands and hurls it at the brown blur of Neriah.

The pot smashes on her back in a flurry of soil and the plant drops, undamaged, again surprisingly, to the floor. Ethan sighs, picking it up. I can't help but laugh. Ethan Roberts: Pot Plant Rescue Service.

Lathenia cuts me off. "ISABEL!"

What now? Matt better not have stuck his hand in the oven like he did with the vending machine at the hospital! I get the feeling this is going to be one heck of a weekend!

**AN: Yeah I know that was a rubbish chapter but it's like a bridge to connect to the main plot of this entire story, which, next chapter becomes an actual story with a proper plot and missions.**

**Sorry, the next chapter will probably not be up for a week at least 'cause my mocks started today with a three hour drama exam and I've got exams all next week too. The joy! By the time I've finished these two weeks, I will have had ten hours of drama!**

**Anyway, I'm not gonna give away any of the next chapter but I will give a clue: Who's at the door?**

**Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers. Oh and Nomi and Sadie, I've updated! Now you can't stalk me anymore for while at least!**

**Please review :-p**


	18. Of Surprises and The Truth

AN: (Note: I'm hyper and I just typed NA by mistake

**AN: (Note: I'm hyper and I just typed NA by mistake!) Yay! I'm back in all my update-y-ness! I think this is the last chapter (I typed chapter first (when you read that word it sound like a cross between chipolata sausages and potato!) I type really badly when I'm hyper. I'm not quite sure why but let's just assume that chocolate and being slightly hyper just don't go well together!).**

**Anyway, I think this is gonna be the last chapter of this story but there will be a sequel. Also, I'm not sure if the guests will be in this chapter 'cause it's the last one or the first one of the sequel 'cause that's when they're gonna be most useful. Right now, I'm thinking the latter, which, if you want your characters to be in the story more, is good for you 'cause they will be in it for a few chapters at least, I think.**

**This chapter's not going to be very funny 'cause it's basically just setting the scene for the next story. The actual sequel will be funny though. Sorry, it's a bit of a rubbish finale!**

_**Disclaimer: Look, this is the eighteenth chapter; if you don't know I'm not Marianne Curley and therefore don't own GoT then you're probably too stupid to sue me anyway. I'm gonna repeat myself for all Matt-alikes out there: all I own is Kyla, the randomness and the plot, I don't own GoT**_

**Kyla (though I think the sequel will start in Dillon's pov or one of the others)**

Ethan and I race downstairs. Well, we were hardly going to stay there when something interesting might be going on and I do want to know who's done what to themselves in order to need a healer. I do hope Rochelle's pot plant flinging has beaten Neriah.

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. In our hallway, staining Lathenia's precious carpet a lovely crimson shade is King Richard, the tribunal member that Ethan saved for the prophecy so that Veridian would have a King. He's bleeding profusely from his stomach, shoulder and chest.

Lathenia calls Isabel again but she's probably still out of it from her sugar high.

King Richard grabs her ankle as Ethan rushes to his side to apply pressure to the wounds, which seem to me to be less like wounds and more like gaping holes.

"I need…" he gasps. "I need…. To speak t-to … Lorian. I-I'm sorry… betra…did not…Please… Get Lorian…"

I don't know where Lorian is. I turn to run upstairs and rouse Isabel but she's already on her way with Dillon helping her. She looks shattered but is thankfully conscious. Hopefully, she's alright to heal King Richard. Otherwise, Lorian will have to find a new tribunal member and empower them with truthseeing skills.

Of course! How could I forget? I'm a truthseer!

I project my thoughts loud and clear, making sure I don't give away too many details 'cause it's obvious King Richard didn't make himself injured. _LORIAN! We need you in the hallway! We're by the door! Hurry!_

He gets here almost immediately. He's by King Richard's side even before Isabel manages to place her hands on the King.

"Tell me!" the immortal urges. "What happened?"

The gaping holes in King Richard's body begin to close up and his breathing becomes more regular. He grasps Lorian's arm and tries to obey, "It… got them… I had to! It was watching… It's going t-to kill them!"

Lorian's voice remains calm as questions the tribunal member, "Who has it got and who is trying to kill them?"

"Th-the tribunal!" King Richard answers, shakily. Isabel is making real progress with his wounds now. "It's watching! It has bugged the palace! As soon as I tell them it will kill them. I'm not strong enough to defend them and they don't know! I'm sorry; I had to betray you or they would all have died and it would have taken over."

"What is 'it'?" Lorian enquires, gently. He doesn't seem the slightest bit angry that one of his most trusted soldiers – a member of his tribunal, no less – has betrayed him!

King Richard swallows, having regained control of his breathing, and say in a voice that is barely more than a whisper, "Pure evil! It made me put forward the idea of the house to the Guard and the Order to get you out of the way. The house keys make you change. They awaken parts of you that are rarely used and warp them to turn you insane or they amplify different aspects of what makes you who you are. They are made to stop you doing your job and defending the Earth and nearby realms."

Rochelle, who joined us silently with Neriah and Arkarian a moment ago, adds, "Ethan and I noticed that if we didn't wear the keys, we were more normal than if we did. It was like we got our minds back."

"And when we're away from the house we're more normal too, if we're wearing the house keys or not," Ethan reveals.

King Richard nods. "Exactly. But it has its drawbacks. Different people react to it differently. Some fight it more and are, as a result, slightly more normal or feel normal feelings. "

Where would that place me? I wasn't exactly normal to begin with and I have always liked food, cheese included. Also, I was quite easily distracted before I moved in here. I see what King Richard means about amplifying aspects of me. Actually, I'm starving and I'm craving cheese right now. I must resist that urge and pay attention to what King Richard is saying. Stop getting distracted!

Thankfully, I thought that pretty quickly, for once – it must be the adrenalin, and I haven't missed anything.

"The main issue with the keys is that while you are wearing them, it cannot trace you. Crazy people are impossible to control, and it can control people, by the way, so you are safe until it sees you. This house acts in the same way," King Richard explains.

He continues, "If you can fight any effects that are overly restricting, you are safe. You do not seem insane anyway."

Lorian nods, brow furrowed in deep thought. Finally, after quite a bit of silence, he speaks, "From my experience, the house is weaker than the key, perhaps due to concentration of power or physical contact with the skin, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we can remove the keys when inside the house and get more of our sanity back. We should do just that."

His closes his odd, translucent fingers around his house key. "Has anyone except me felt impulses, like electrical currents, through the key? Because as soon as King Richard told me about the keys, I remembered feeling it. Once I ignored those impulses, I realised that it's been hiding things from me. It hid the knowledge that I can leave with the door until I was told by Lady Arabella and it has been damping any thoughts I have about returning to work as well as making me far too laid back to work," he pauses. "Someone really doesn't want me interfering."

King Richard agrees, "Yes. You are immortal. You would know it and find a way of defeating it."

"But it will take more than me to get rid of it, will it not? Or why imprison the Named and my sister?" Lorian deduces. "Yes, it has stupidly relied on the keys and the house to keep us under control and has placed those with the ability to defeat it under the same roof! But now I'm in control over the key impulses." He turns to Lathenia. "Sister, I suggest that you keep your key on; we must work together on this and, for reasons unknown, you are unable to tolerate that in normal circumstances. Everyone else, remove your keys."

I remove my key and immediately feel the impulses coming from the key as it sits in my hand. Knowing the truth has uncovered the signal. From the creases on Dillon's forehead, he feels it too. It's actually quite ticklish.

Lathenia pulls the neck of her jumper down to reveal that she's not wearing her key. She smiles, "I took it off as soon as King Richard here spoke of them. For now, we do this your way, brother. I will work with you until this unknown being is defeated and will not harm you or any of your soldiers until then, you have my word." She extends her hand for Lorian to shake.

He takes it. "I trust your word is good, sister. But what about our brother?" He looks to King Richard. "Dartemis is undetectable to our enemy too."

"I assume so," King Richard answers. "He may be of use to us."

Lorian shakes his head. "No," he states. "He will remain where he is, in safety, undetected."

Lathenia raises one eyebrow. "He's dead, Lorian. You killed him; get over it."

Lorian ignores her, moving his attention to us Named. "Do you all feel the impulses from the house keys?"

We nod.

"Good. Put your keys back on and tell me if you still feel them," the immortal commands.

I place the key around my neck. The tickly impulses are still there and my neck is especially ticklish. I bite back a laugh.

"I feel them," I tell Lorian. I hear the others do the same.

The immortal smiles. "Block them out. You will still be slightly affected by them but it will not get in the way of your job or your skills. Now any questions before we begin?"

I do as he says and the tickly impulses fade. I notice that I'm concentrating on what's going on around me while I do this so I'm not getting too distracted! This calls for I celebration! I need cheese!

Dillon sticks his hand up. "Yes," he calls. "Can we have some cheese before we start?"

Well, there's not much of a change there but at least we actually know what's going on and care about it. And better yet, this is an actual mission and I'm included in it!

Oh yes, this is going to be interesting.

**AN: See, told you it was going to be a bit of a rubbish chapter! I doesn't really help that I stopped and ate roast chicken halfway through.**

**In the sequel: The return of the guests, some serious randomness, a party and an out of tune guitar – and that's just the first chapter form what I've already got in my head!**

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! You people are the best! By the way, reviews of this chapter are actually gonna get reply messages! I think I've managed to fix my dodgy email thing.**

**So, please review :-p**

**I need feedback!**


End file.
